Blood Metal
by Deadstorm Fire
Summary: Two war orphans become the adopted children of Minato and Kushina before the arrival of Naruto, only these children have secrets in their bodies but the village will do what they can to keep these special kids safe. A/N: the summary may not make any sense so read it the story to understand. be sure to leave a review to what you think.
1. A Place To Call Home

Blood Metal Chapter 1. A Place To Call Home.

A/N: this is going to be a regular Naruto Fanfic, yes it will have a couple of Uzumaki Oc's, no they will not be properly related to Naruto other than adopted siblings but they will be related as cousins to Nagato, and older blood siblings to Karin. Also I've been wanting to get this story out of my head for ages now so I can think more clearly for the scripts of my web series which I'm going very slowly at.

Can I ask why people like Naruto or other main characters being god like all the time because reading fic's which have that aspect all the time even in crossovers is really just becoming a common as well as extremely dead, boring, and stupid. I mean seriously, all my fic's are experimented and ideas but people seem to hate new things. That's my rant over and done with, on to the story.

* * *

Nearing the end of the third Shinobi war Minato and a Platoon of hidden leaf Shinobi stumbled upon a ruined village with dead civilians and other Shinobi from various villages scattered all over the place.

"Search this place for any signs of survivors, there has to be something". One of the Shinobi yelled before the lot scattered, all looking in different areas. Minato began searching through a house before he stopped when he heard noises emitting from under the floor. He began tapping the floor with his foot until he heard a hollow shunt and quickly opened it to find two kids of different ages hiding in the shadows.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you, you two can come out". The kids calmed down after hearing the honesty in his voice and walked out of the shadows. To Minato's surprise the first thing he saw was their hair, the older one's could almost exactly match Kushina's before he brought a hood over it while the younger one's colour was more of a deep blood red.

"Thank you, there were people everywhere fighting each other, our Mother disappeared with our baby sister so we hid down here". The older boy said while lifting his sister out of the hole before getting himself out as well. As they stood up the girl saw what happened outside and quickly buried her head into her brother's shirt, which was stained with blood. The boy looked out soon after but instead of turning away he just stared blankly at the scene.

"You shouldn't worry about that, we were here to rescue any survivors and take them back to our village. Where are my manners? I'm Minato Namikaze". Minato politely said before standing up again.

"We're glad you found us Minato, I'm Gakuro Uzumaki, this is my younger sister Aiyshana". Upon hearing that name Minato was almost dumbfounded, by this time some of the platoon had entered the house. The Hyuga in the group instantly stepped back with his Byakugan gazing widely at them.

"What's the matter"? Minato asked as he saw the Hyuga's reaction.

"They're both emitting an extremely powerful chakra, while the girls is near hidden the boys is easy to sense". After saying that one of the other Shinobi walked up and removed the hood even with Gakuro struggling to keep it on. Once it was removed what everyone saw almost scared them, Gakuro's eyes were distinctly purple with four ripples in them.

"Impossible, I thought the Rinnegan was only an ultimate visual prowess attainable by the Uchiha so how does a child of the Uzumaki clan have it". Minato said while visibly surprised. The name raised suspicion from some of the other Shinobi.

"Wait, these two are part of the Uzumaki clan". Minato merely nodded at the comment while not taking his eyes off Gakuro of Aiyshana for that matter.

"You said they both have the same powerful chakra, does that mean Aiyshana here has the potential to unlock the Rinnegan as well"? Minato asked the Hyuga.

"It would appear so, but it's strange to think they already have what's nearly impossible for the Uchiha to achieve". All the other Shinobi started discussing the risks of taking them back to Konoha.

"We will need to let lord third and the elders know about this, but no one else in the village must know of their power understood". Minato said back, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes Sir". The rest of the platoon said in sync. While they got prepared Gakuro decided to quickly pull his hood back over and hoist his evidently smaller sister on his back. Their journey back to the village took them all roughly over a day so by the time they made it to the village gate Gakuro was exhausted while Aiyshana was asleep on his back.

"Minato, we should report to the Hokage tower as soon as possible". One of the other Shinobi said as the others started breaking ranks. Minato just looked over to the Uzumaki kids.

"I may be a little tired but I can manage for now. Is there any place for Aiyshana to be placed because she doesn't look like she's waking up anytime soon, but that's normal for a three year old". To prove his point Gakuro slightly bounced her up but got no response.

"Kushina could look after her, she's my wife and is part of the Uzumaki clan". Minato started walking in what looked to be the direction of his home, deciding to take his word Gakuro followed and quickly caught up with him just before they reached the house. As Minato opened the front door he looked around for a bit.

* * *

"Kushina I'm back, are you here". They didn't have to wait long to get a response as a red head ran down the stairs.

"Minato you're alright, so what happened and who are these two"? Kushina looked down at the kids.

"Your Kushina Uzumaki, Minato told us about you but as you can see my sister didn't hear a word of it". Gakuro spoke as he recognised the hair colour.

"Oh he did, and why would you do that Minato" Kushina was starting to stare Minato down by this point.

"It's because we're orphans of war, our mother ran off with our baby sister leaving us behind. Minato said we could live hear for a while". Minato was about to say something but decided not to.

"Is that so, now what's your name"? Kushina asked again, this time hoping for an answer.

"Sorry. My names Gakuro Uzumaki, I'm 11 years old. This is my younger sister Aiyshana Uzumaki, she's only 4 years old". Kushina took a couple of steps back after hearing they were Uzumaki's, a smile soon crept on to her face and she dashed over grabbing Gakuro into an overwhelming hug and waking Aiyshana up in the process.

"If that's so than you can live here not as refugees but as our adopted children, I think that would be a great idea Minato you know". Kushina was practically jumping with excitement. "Now could you please take off that hood so I can see what you look like".

"I'm sorry, but Minato and the other ninja that brought us back told me to keep this on because of some special power I have, I think the man with the white eyes called it the Rinnegan". Kushina again jumped back and Minato sweat dropped.

"So much for keeping it secret Gakuro, in that case you might as well show Kushina". After Minato finished speaking Gakuro removed his hood and revealed his rippled purple eyes. "Lord third and the elders haven't seen this yet, lastly Aiyshana has the potential to also develop the Rinnegan just in case you were wondering. Now we really need to head to the Hokage tower". Minato took off with Gakuro close behind him leaving Kushina with Aiyshana who was starting to dose off again.

When Minato and Gakuro arrived at the Hokage's office they were greeted by an aged man wearing the cloak and head wear looked at the two.

"Lord third, I'm sorry to intrude but there is something you and the elders need to see". Minato began to explain while being as calm as possible.

"Does this have anything to do with the mission report, and who is that boy you brought with you"? Hiruzen asked as he looked over Minato's shoulder and noticed Gakuro.

"He's one of the survivors we found on our mission. He's also what I need you and the elders to see, actually it's what he possesses". Minato spoke before motioning Gakuro over only to look back and see Gakuro had covered his eyes. "Gakuro, you can come over here". Gakuro started walking over to the desk and stopped perfectly in front of it with bumping into the ledge.

"You're the third Hokage, it's an honour to meet someone of the Kage title first hand. I'm Gakuro Uzumaki, my younger sister is at Minato's house where I think she'd be asleep again". Hiruzen's eyes slightly widened at Gakuro's announcement of being an Uzumaki.

"Very well Minato, I shall gather the elders right away". Quickly after saying that the messengers standing at his side bolted out, one heading for the elders council chamber and the other heading to the foundations headquarters. Within the hour the elders had entered the Hokage office and awaited an explanation.

"Ok Gakuro, you can open your eyes now". Doing as he was instructed Gakuro revealed the Rinnegan to the elder council shocking all of them. Hiruzen of course was the first to speak.

"This is of great importance, it's always been speculated that only an Uchiha can achieve the Rinnegan over time but this is a young Uzumaki with the exact eyes, the Uchiha must never know of this". The rest of the elders were quick to agree with Hiruzen's decision, while Danzo was extremely interested in the Rinnegan.

"With this being said I still think he should learn to be a Shinobi of the leaf as it would give him a place to belong in the village". Danzo said catching everyone's attention.

"Danzo, it's not your choice to say what this boy should do". Hiruzen countered when Gakuro made himself known again.

"Actually I'd like it very much to know how to learn the ways of a Shinobi so I can use my eyes to protect my new home, however I have already learnt how to cast some effective jutsu and already made an unique fire style jutsu". Gakuro swiftly said while looking at the elders closely for anything suspicious.

"If that's the case then you'll be enrolled in the Ninja academy as a Genin but it would be wise to keep those eyes covered, no one here's ever seen them before". After finishing Hiruzen handed Gakuro his headband, which he then tied around his head before grabbing a red cloth from his pocket and tying it round his eyes covering them perfectly.

"People are going to think I look weird like this. Before we leave some of the other Shinobi spoke about my sister having potential toward unlocking the Rinnegan too". Gakuro soon left leaving the council elder dumbfounded at the thought of two Rinnegan bearers in the same village.

* * *

The next Day as Aiyshana pranced happily the children's new home it still took some getting use to for her to call Kushina and Minato mother and father, Gakuro on the other hand had no such problem.

"This is going to be your first day at the academy so try to stay calm and get to know people". Kushina calmly said to Gakuro.

"I know I know, I'll remain focused and try to get along with others. If I stand around any longer I'm going to be late, got to go bye". Gakuro took off at near blinding speed toward the academy. Once there he made sure the cloth of his eyes was still tightly done up before walking through the front gates and noticing kids of various ages having a good time socializing and playing, he made his way over to a small group.

"Hi there, what are you lot up to". Gakuro was as polite as he could be.

"What's it to you, blind freak. How is someone like you even in the academy huh"? One of the boys looked over toward Gakuro with a disgusted expression on his face.

"I'd rather not talk about that". Gakuro turned and left without a second thought given. It didn't take long for his appearance to peak someone's interest as he was confronted.

"Hey, I never seen you here before. Are you new, if so then why do you already have a headband, and why are you covering your eyes. Are you blind"? the persons voice evidently meant they were female but Gakuro wasn't sure how to handle being bombarded with questions so quickly.

"I'm sorry could we track back a few paces, what's your name"? Gakuro asked while being as polite as he could.

"Hey I was the one asking the questions, but if you want to know I'm Anko Mitarashi. Now what's yours"? the girl named Anko asked as quickly as she could.

"I'm Gakuro Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you".

"Whoa I never thought I'd meet a true Uzumaki around my age, Orochimaru sensei told me about how the Uzumaki clan have rare and unique abilities. So whats yours"? Anko said while not taking her eyes off Gakuro for even a second.

"I wish I could tell you, but the village elders and the Hokage want me to keep it a secret from everyone else especially the Uchiha clan". Gakuro faced away as if to mean he's sorry.

"Would your special ability have something to do with why you've covered your eyes"? Anko's curiosity was beginning to get the better of her as a glint appeared in her eyes.

"Look I can't show you, that's how secret it is". This didn't seem to dissuade Anko in the slightest for as he turned to leave she pounced on him determined to see whats under the cloth. After some struggling she managed to pull the band up for a split second before it was yanked back down, in that second she managed to catch a glimpse at one of his eyes seeing the purple rippled ball quickly made her recoil in surprise.

"So that's your little secret, I've never seen eyes like that before". Anko continued to look at Gakuro before standing up.

"Just please don't tell anyone, I don't need everyone knowing otherwise people will think I'm a freak". Gakuro faced downward to motion a sign of disappointment.

"Don't worry, that secret stays between us, no one else will ever know. Ok". Anko extended her left hand and brought the other up so she wouldn't pull a fast one. Gakuro after a bit of hesitation accepted.

As the day went by almost ordinarily at the academy, things were a little different at the Namikaze residence. While Kushina always wanted children she wasn't prepared for how quick and energetic Aiyshana was when she was awake, as proven when Kushina managed to catch Aiyshana at one point only for her to easily slip out of her grasp and zip back up the stairs. A knock at the door broke her out of that task and she went to answer it. The door opened to show Minato with a surprising look on his face.

"Minato, what's the matter"? Kushina looked closely at him.

"I had a meeting with lord third, he wants me to be the four Hokage". Minato explained. Kushina kind of jumped the gun when he mentioned Hiruzen so she didn't immediately register him saying he was to be the next Hokage.

"Lord third, I'll give him a piece of my wait what? Your going to be the next Hokage, that's great". Kushina jumped after saying that.

"I didn't know how you were going to react when I told you so I was a bit worried". Minato looked behind Kushina and saw Aiyshana standing behind her with a confused look.

"Well as for us we've been handling very interestingly, Aiyshana managed to sneak off a couple of times to see what Gakuro was doing at the academy". Kushina looked back at Aiyshana while the young girl turned her head away from them.

"I only wanted to see big brother, and I may have wanted to get an edge on the others when I start. Is that so bad"? Aiyshana turned back to face the couple with an upset expression.

"Oh well guess her curiosity is as great as yours Kushina". Minato's response was met with a fierce glare, which quickly softened.

"I guess so but as I found her hanging on the fence to see, I saw Gakuro already making a friend out of the most unlikely person. Anko Mitarashi". Minato was evidently surprised that he could befriend a student under one of the Sanin's let alone the snake Sanin.

The year is already shaping up to be something very different from what anyone could predict.

* * *

Chapter 1 end.

A/N: So I realise I've been out of the loop lately but I promise you I'm still trying to work on my other stories, it's just trying to get ideas to progress them is the hard part. I'm also technically writing six stories at the same time so I'm a big idiot, plus I've still got web series scripts to write, and I'm trying to get a YouTube channel back on it's feet. So yeah I'm in no rush to hurry any of my stories at the moment.


	2. A Family In Ruins

Blood Metal Chapter 2. A Family In Ruins

I may be re uploading an old story I was working on but this time it's with a new way toward it. But without further ado let's begin.

As the months flew by, the Chunin exams followed quickly, during the finals Gakuro passed with the best scores but in his last fight his opponent managed to grab on to the now worn cloth covering his eyes showing every participant and spectator his Rinnegan. There were a lot of mixed emotions about this but the most negative responses were coming from the Uchiha spectators, most of Gakuro's fellow classmates became a little uneasy over the fact that he possessed one of the most powerful visual prowess's in existence, in the shadows of the stadium a pale skinned person looked at the boy with interest evident in his eyes. After realising everyone had seen his eyes Gakuro didn't bother putting the cloth back on, instead he just left it lying on the floor as he began to casually walk out of the arena closely followed by Anko, a few other friends and his team.

"What're you going to do now"? Anko already knowing his secret asked first.

"My Rinnegan is no longer a secret and most people see the Rinnegan as a prowess of terrifying power but as it is what it is I'm going to stay here. Did you actually think I was going to run away"? Gakuro answered before looking back at the rest of his friends.

"We had been given word about someone possessing incredible power but we never suspected you to be that person, Gakuro you are officially awesome". One of his teammates said while the rest of his friends were holding random conversations about their friend being one of the most powerful people in the village.

"With those eyes you could single handily take on all three legendary Sanin with breaking a sweat". One of his other friends said while gaining everyone attention.

"Now that would be a sight to behold". Anko answered.

"I'm not sure I'd be capable of that just yet, I still have trouble controlling the massive chakra these eyes contain". Gakuro responded.

"Either way I'd say this is a revelation to celebrate over, why don't we head to the BBQ restaurant after the chunin exams". One of his latest friends said before they returned to the stadium to watch the rest of the matches.

2 weeks after the chunin exams the war officially came to an end and the great nations were again left to lick their wounds, during this time Aiyshana had turned 5 and began studying in the academy while at the same time befriending a few people.

The next few shocks were for one Kushina announcing she was pregnant which instantly got Aiyshana jumping for joy, as she would no longer be the youngest of the family. However Gakuro's response was not what they expected as he still wished he could've had they're baby sister Karin with them as well. However he decided to forget about those thoughts and put on a happy expression before shocking the rest by telling them about how his friendship with Anko was deepening into something more.

1-½ months before Kushina was due, the household had a surprise visitor.

"Master Jiraiya it's a while, how are you"? Minato asked while Kushina was in the kitchen.

"I've been great, hey there's something I wanted to show you, it's a book I just published and I want you to be the first to read it". Jiraiya handed his student a book titled 'Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi'. After they sat down and Minato began to read and review the novel they were interrupted by Aiyshana yelling in an annoyed tone.

"I don't remember you having any kids". Jiraiya said as he looked behind him for the source of the voice.

"I guess I forgot to tell you, we adopted a couple of war orphans a few weeks before the war came to an end. They can be troublesome from time to time but that's what kids do". Minato finished before Aiyshana came rushing down the stairs and confronted the two. Jiraiya was quite surprised to see the little girl.

"Dad, Gakuro keeps cheating at our games. He always beats me with his Rinnegan, it's not fair". Jiraiya's surprise only increased upon hearing one of them had the Rinnegan.

"Aiyshana it's not like I have a choice, my eyes don't deactivate like the Byakugan or Sharingan. Besides given time you'll be on even ground with me". Both of them stopped when they noticed Jiraiya though Gakuro was quick to realise the toad sage staring at his eyes in disbelief. "Why does everyone have to stare, it's not like they're a secret anymore".

"No It's just I didn't expect there to be more than one Rinnegan bearer, I thought it was a rare visual prowess". Jiraiya exclaimed in a confused manor and started telling the young Uzumaki's about a boy and his friends that he helped train; all the while Minato was skimming through the book and noticing how much each chapter resembled one of Jiraiya's adventures. Aiyshana took notice of this and sat in the chair next to Minato.

"Master Jiraiya this book is very well made, each chapter speaking about the characters adventures and how they are depicted. It's almost autobiographical and the characters name, Naruto. What do you think about that being our sons name Kushina"? Minato finally asked before turning to face the kitchen.

"Seriously, I only came up with the name while eating ramen one time. Are you sure you what call your child that"? Jiraiya looked over to see a very pregnant Kushina walk out of the kitchen stroking her belly.

"Naruto, I like that name". Kushina then walked over to stand beside Minato.

"Kushina. Wait, would that mean I would be his god father"? Jiraiya looked at the full family.

Kushina's due date.

As Kushina was escorted to her destination she stopped when she ran into Mikoto along with Itachi and her new born.

"Mikoto, it looks like you had a healthy child. So what was it"? Kushina looked to the young infant in her friend's arms.

"It was a baby boy, his names Sasuke". Mikoto answered before the young boy wriggled a little.

"I know it may be a little unfair but I'm due soon, Minato's going to be with me, and Gakuro's going to be training late. I was wondering if you could take Aiyshana here back to your place until either we or Gakuro come back". When Kushina finished speaking Aiyshana popped her head out from behind her. Aiyshana's eyes instantly made contact with Itachi who didn't bother to return the acknowledgement.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but when the time comes I hope you can return the favour". Mikoto said innocently before offering her free hand to Aiyshana, she was quick to be accepted as the young girl took her hand.

"Kushina we have to go now, we've wasted enough time". A woman next to her said before Kushina waved goodbye to Aiyshana and walked away.

That night.

Aiyshana was walking around the Uchiha's compound while noticing how large it was, she then noticed Itachi sitting on the front porch looking out to the village while holding his baby brother. Aiyshana then decided to take a seat next him.

"Your little brother seems quite cute, do ever wonder what he may be like in the future"? Aiyshana's question was at first ignored but eventually Itachi answered.

"What he becomes in the future is up to him". Itachi then noticed Sasuke grab a few loose strands of Aiyshana's hair as she was looking at the little one. After a few minutes of teasing Sasuke and trying to get her hair back Aiyshana eventually stood up and was about to leave when a deathly cold feeling froze her in place as well as get Itachi and Sasuke's attention.

"I don't like that feeling". Aiyshana managed to break herself out of the feeling and quickly face the direction of said coldness before coming to a terrible realisation.

"Mom and dad are in the same place as the cold feeling". With that said Aiyshana took off faster than Itachi could tell her to stop, but not 3 seconds later did a terrible roar stop the three in their tracks. They looked over to see a giant fox with nine tails going on a rampage.

Before one of its tails could cause any damage to the compound entrance, 4 red-hot chains wrapping themselves around the tail diverted its course. Looking back to the source Aiyshana saw Gakuro with 2 dozen red lines protruding from his left arm. "Big brother, what's happening"?

"I wouldn't know, now get out of here. I need to find mom and dad before this thing does anymore damage". Gakuro managed to pull the tail away, before following back to the fox's body where he found their parents and a masked man.

"I see you live up to your name as the yellow flash, but you cannot hope to save everyone". The masked figure continued to battle Minato before seeing just how out of control the nine tails was, the masked man started to absorb himself. "I've done all I need to". With that the man disappeared leaving Minato and a grave looking Kushina to deal with the nine tails, one of the fox's claws were about to swipe Kushina and a baby Naruto only to be halted by 8 red chains wrapped around and slowly burning it's arm.

"Mom move now, there's only so long I can hold this thing here". Gakuro yelled as the nine tails forced its smouldering arm closer only for Gakuro to wrap more chains around the arm. Minato picked up Kushina and Naruto before flashing to a safer location and putting up a barrier to stop the Fox from leaving.

"I realise what needs to be done, we need to seal this thing away". Minato said as he started making signs for the reaper death seal while Kushina was using the chakra she could to summon an alter before placing Naruto on it. The Nine tails took notice of this and started its approach to them.

"No you don't you oversized fox. METAL STYLE, LIVING MOLTEN CHAIN SWARM"! Gakuro stretched his left arm out to full extent and scrunched his face as 48 red-hot chain shot out of said arm and wrapped themselves tightly in various places around the Nine tails. This time however the Fox ignored the burning sensation and continued to move toward Minato and Kushina. This in turn caused the chains to be strained past the limit before one by one they ripped out of Gakuro's arm creating a near unbearable pain as Gakuro was eventually thrown to the group.

"Gakuro are you alright"? Kushina asked in a weakened voice.

"It's nothing, I know what your plan is. Keep the preparations going, I'll try to get its attention". Gakuro looked back to see fear radiating from Kushina's as she was looking at his arm.

"You can't not in the condition you are. Let me pin him down". Kushina was prepared to use her chakra chains only for Gakuro to shakily raise his left arm.

"No you need all your energy for the alter; besides I've still got one good arm". Gakuro raced around then behind the nine tails and stretched his right arm straight out. "METAL STYLE, LIVING MOLTEN CHAIN SWARM"! Once again 48 red chains flew out of his arm and this time proceeded to wrap around the nine tails in an orderly fashion. 6 around the torso and 3 chains around every appendage. However the Fox was only growing annoyed of these chains and began to yank at them to get free.

"Mom … Dad you better be finished, I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing in place". As if on cue 3 of the chains were forcefully ripped out of his arm taking pieces of flesh with it and causing Gakuro to let out a deafening yell as he then forced his other arm up to grapple the injured area. The Fox desperate to stop the ritual grabbed on to the chains wrapped on it's left arm before whipping them, causing the ends of those chains to fling out of Gakuro's arm. While this scene was unfolding a younger red head was watching on from the barrier walls along with the last Hokage and multiple other Shinobi, all of whom seemed surprised by the interesting style of ninjutsu Gakuro was using. Even Orochimaru was watching in the shadows while Anko was also at the barrier staring in awe.

"You two better be finished". Gakuro released another bellow of pain as the Fox ripped off the chains slung around its neck.

" It's done, are you sure you want to go through with this"? Kushina asked while her breathing started becoming heavier meaning she was running out of time.

"It's to protect the village, we need to proceed". Minato said before summoning the reaper death seal, which began to latch on to the nine tails. Realising this, the Fox used a burst of energy to pounce forward ripping all the remaining chains from himself and Gakuro in the process and throwing the boy across the plains before he came to a dead stop into a tree. As he slowly passed out he saw the nine tails impale one of his claws into both Minato and Kushina.

On the other side of the barrier people stopped frozen when they saw Minato and Kushina die at the hands of the fox, when the barrier fell everyone by it rushed toward their fallen Hokage and Kushina. Anko took off in a different direction to carry Gakuro to safety.

"Dad, Mommy". Aiyshana looked over at her now dead parents with tears flowing from her eyes before she shut them and started trembling. Gakuro started to wake wondering what happened only to sense an unbelievably strong chakra begin to appear from thin air. Soon even Anko hitched in place while feeling a terrifying sensation.

"So you can feel that as well".

"Yeah, where's it coming from"? Anko asked while Gakuro was looking around for the source before his eyes landed on something he never thought would happen anytime soon.

"LORD HIRUZEN, EVERYONE. GET AWAY FROM AIYSHANA QUICKLY"! Gakuro yelled.

Hiruzen and everyone with him were nearly frozen by the terrifying burning chakra until he heard Gakuro yell out that sentence. He started turning to face Aiyshana only to see an extreme amount of chakra swamp her, her hair raised up to ends while her eyes were still shut and she was now trembling furiously. Suddenly she opened her eyes and let out a sky piercing shriek before an unknown force pushed everyone away from her with incredible power, before Hiruzen was forced off his feet he noticed Aiyshana's eyes had matched the pattern of the Rinnegan except for fact they were a deep red colour. While they were being pushed back, burning orange chains started emerging from her body and acted as a shield to her. After a few minutes the madness finally settled down and Aiyshana curled into a ball while still trembling. With Anko's help Gakuro made his way over to his sister so he could try and comfort her, only for himself and everyone around to reel back a few steps when she opened her eyes showing them a red Rinnegan. Aiyshana also held their new baby brother with some of the chain that encircled her.

"We'll recover from this sis, trust me". Gakuro attempted to put a hand on her shoulder but because of the condition his arms were in they would not move, still he could walk again and signalled Aiyshana to follow him back to their home.

Chapter end.


	3. Repeat The Cycle

Blood Metal Chapter 3. Repeat The Cycle

A/N: before we start, yes Naruto will be making appearances in the story and yes he will be more sensible but his abilities won't progress at ridiculous speeds like everyone wants him to. **(This next part is sarcastic so don't take it literally)**. If you don't like how I'm writing this story than be sure to send a complaint to Myassis . Without further ado let's begin.

* * *

Chapter start.

3 years passed since the incident with the nine tails and some interesting things had taken place during that time.

A year ago Orochimaru had been discovered performing experiments his fellow Shinobi and quickly made a break for it, eventually he escaped past the borders where Shinobi lost track of him. The villagers did not take lightly to this act of treachery and were quick to turn on his apprentice Anko with some of her fellow teammates trying to kill her.

It was at one point three chunin were about to get that privilege before they were mysteriously disarmed and bound, the three came round when they were starting to get singed. As they looked down they saw they were each tied by a red chain with the end looking like a large harpoon head hissing at them, they soon looked up to notice red hair and purple rippled eyes starring beck at them.

"You didn't have to save me, I could've done just fine on my own". Anko hissed at Gakuro while a snake slithered around her shoulders.

"Indeed, but you should understand how little trust the village has for you at the moment. So I thinks it's best if you stick with someone you know will look after you". Gakuro answered before turning back to face the three would be killers.

"And you three, you used to be our friends. Why turn against one of our own with no hesitation". The three narrowed their eyes at their friend.

"She Orochimaru's pet, a snake whore. She would've known about what he was doing but refused to say anything about it, a bitch like her deserves to die and so do those wretched slithery friends of hers". Their first response from Gakuro was the chains tightening their grip on the three before he opened his mouth.

"I should have you know that these chains are a living mimicry of her shadow snakes". One of the chains looked the foul-mouthed Shinobi in the eyes before opening its mouth revealing a split bottom jaw and four yellow metal fangs. Two on the top and one on each side of the bottom, it began to hiss and in doing so an orange glow was appearing from the bottom of its throat.

"All right all right we'll leave her alone but this isn't over, soon you'll be against the how village". With much protest the chain snakes released their grip on the three and they took off running.

"Then I guess those are odds I'll just have to take". One of the chain snakes went around Gakuro and made contact with the python that was now hanging down Anko's arm.

"So you know why they hate me now, so why are you taking my side". Again Gakuro's response was physical as a hand was outstretched to Anko.

"You're my first and closest friend, do you really think I would be someone to turn on you. Come on we're heading to my place, no doubt Naruto's probably destroyed his room again". The python started making its way around Gakuro's shoulder while the remaining chain snake did the same thing with Anko.

"For a 2 year old kid he's quite energetic don't you think". Anko's comment only brought Gakuro's mood down, as he knew who gave Naruto that nature.

"Let's just hope when he's older that he doesn't get in any sort of trouble". The pair made it the Uzumaki residence in time to hear a crashing sound. When the y got inside they noticed Naruto trying to climb up one of the shelves in the lounge.

"Naruto will you stop, those are very expensive and just happen to be mom's". Gakuro grabbed his mischievous little brother and took him back to his room.

* * *

Elsewhere

Aiyshana finally started studying at the academy but because of her incident in unlocking the majestic Rinnegan she had to where a blindfold too. Like Gakuro she was able to see clearly but unlike her brother she had access to abilities beyond him. She also had Gakuro's Metal style Kekkei tota however she did try on thing out and that was making a summon out of living metal, which eventually turned into an armoured King Cobra. When she summoned it at home one day Gakuro nearly jumped at the sight of the metal snake wrapped around her torso, she soon explained that she too was infatuated with snakes so she made the Cobra she named Kishiyoma as her living metal summon. Even with her supposed handicap she was acing every test she was given, however she wasn't the only one. A certain Uchiha was also on the same grounds as her and with his name and given abilities it wasn't long before every girl in the class swarmed around him on a daily basis, Aiyshana would be lying to herself if she said she didn't like him but she wasn't as openly obsessed with Itachi as the rest of the girls in her class. Most of her class would have her on from time to time because of her red hair and blindfold and she would always ignore it, as she knew it was mainly out of jealousy. What she didn't expect was that because she was an older sibling to Naruto who had the nine tails sealed inside him even some of the teachers saw her as another monster because a few of them knew she was just like Gakuro.

* * *

That disposition toward her became evident when she was 9 years old; they had chosen to be a bit extreme during their ninjutsu exams when it was her turn.

"Sir, why have I got four people on me. This hardly seems fair". Aiyshana was staring at her four fellow classmates who all looked ready to kill her.

"Just shut up and prepare yourself red, or are you to scared to face us". One of her opponents said as she had her hands ready to weave signs. Suddenly Aiyshana remembered what happened during her breakdown after Minato and Kushina's deaths, but instead of being fearful she switched sides and began to take an attribute that Kushina told her she had when she was younger.

"No, I just thought I would be best to go against me one at a time so the last one could have a chance at defeating me. But it seems that you want this to be a quick match, ok". Aiyshana purposely removed her blindfold and opened her eyes letting the entire class see the majestic Rinnegan; this managed to gain Itachi's interest as the colour almost perfectly matched his sharingan. Her opponents on the other hand were terrified, they had heard about the abilities of the Rinnegan but never expected to face different type entirely. One of them soon shook off the fear as she thought it was a fake and began dashing toward Aiyshana.

"Real or not, if I defeat someone like you than Itachi will surely fall for me. WATER STYLE, SURGING WAVE JUTSU". A huge spiral of water came from her mouth and began rushing toward Aiyshana.

"Than prepare for a huge disappointment. Preta Path". Aiyshana held out her right arm and as the water spiral was about to make contact with her the jutsu started to vanish in front of her arm.

"What, but how"? The girl looked absolutely dumbfounded by the turn of events.

"The same way I can do this. Banshō Ten'in". With the same arm raised, the girl was suddenly being pulled toward Aiyshana by an unknown force, as soon as she made contact with Aiyshana's hand she was quickly slammed into the ground.

"So you are just like your brother, although I'll admit you are a lot more bold than he was". A Jonin Shinobi said while watching the match unfold.

"So what if you can stop ninjutsu and pull people to you. EARTH STYLE, MUD WALL"! The second kid shouted before creating a huge mound of mud between Aiyshana and the other three.

"You should know by now if I'm anything like my brother than I would know the same type of jutsu he does. METAL STYLE, MOLTEN LIVING CHAIN GROUP". From Aiyshana's outstretched arm 6 orange-hot chains sprung out and began racing to their targets.

"Aiyshana, that's enough". The Jonin Shinobi yelled causing Aiyshana to call her chains back while one of them hissed at the girl on the ground. With the match called to a stop Aiyshana retied the blindfold around her eyes before walking away leaving everyone dumbstruck. Before she could make her way home Itachi called her name out.

"Itachi, what's the matter"? Aiyshana asked.

"I was wondering if you could follow me, my father is still not very comfortable with your brother having similar eyes but he needs to see this". Itachi explained.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, as long as your father doesn't get angry at this revelation. Promise me that". Aiyshana removed the blindfold and stared directly into Itachi's eyes.

"I promise, now can we get going"? Itachi began to leave with Aiyshana following closely.

Once they arrived Mikoto and a 4-year-old Sasuke greeted them.

"You're looking more and more like Kushina, I'm amazed at the resemblance Aiyshana". Mikoto said while smiling happily at the child.

"Thank you Mrs Uchiha". Aiyshana responded.

"Please, there's no need to be so formal. Call me Mikoto". Mikoto said before Sasuke decided to peak out from behind her where he soon recognised the same dark red hair of Aiyshana's, he quickly rushed to her before softly grabbing her hair remembering the same silky feeling.

"Hey Sasuke it's me, I know it's been awhile but I don't understand your fascination with my hair". Aiyshana tried her best to gently get it back.

"It's first thing he found to recognise you by. So what's brought you here"? Mikoto asked before Itachi returned with Fugaku behind him.

"There's something Itachi thought you needed to know about me, I'm a little different to when you remembered me". Aiyshana said while Sasuke finally let go of her hair and made his way over to Itachi.

"So, what is it"? Fugaku asked starting to get impatient.

"These". Aiyshana again removed the blindfold over her eyes and opened them to show her Majestic Rinnegan to the other Uchiha. While Mikoto and the young Sasuke were both surprised by this outcome Fugaku evidently was not.

"I figured it wouldn't be long before you turned out just like your brother but I never expected them to be that colour". Fugaku stated while his sharingan came to fruition as he continued to stare at the red head in front of him.

"So your not angry that I have these eyes". Aiyshana looked back to Itachi before returning her gaze to Fugaku.

"Don't get me wrong, it annoys me you have attained a visual prowess that only an Uchiha has the possibility to unlock. However I am at the moment confused as to why yours are the same colour as the sharingan".

"I guess it's just a difference in genetic colour, that wouldn't really mean anything would it"? Aiyshana was beginning to sense slight hostility radiating from Fugaku as he narrowed his eyes.

"Let's hope it stays that way". Fugaku then turned and left without noticing the glare Aiyshana was sending him.

"I guess if that's all, then I'll be on my way. Thank you for inviting me round Itachi even if it was brief, and it was nice meeting you again Mikoto and you too Sasuke. Bye". Aiyshana began to leave while feeling a strange sensation.

"Bye Red". Sasuke yelled from the front porch. Normally people used that name to insult her but Sasuke made it sound so kind.

* * *

7 years later

Over that time things had changed drastically. First was the village council's decision to have the Uchiha's move to the outskirts of the village after suspicion grew about their involvement with the nine tails incident, it was more disappointing for Aiyshana to hear that Gakuro's attempts of convincing the council to rethink their decision had ended in failure. Later onward Aiyshana had excelled in her studies and training, reaching the rank of Jonin at the age of 14 and continuously strived further upon hearing that Itachi joined the Anbu Black ops.

2 years ago Gakuro took a large step forward in his life and proposed to Anko, a few months later they were finally married however to Gakuro's disappointment Aiyshana was away on a mission. While all this was going on, their little brother Naruto had entered the academy and even though he would get into trouble at various times. Gakuro had taught him how to effectively use the vast amounts of chakra he had whilst secretly trying to convince the sealed nine tails to cooperate with the young boy, unfortunately the fox now named Kurama wasn't on trustworthy ground with the young adult. At the academy Naruto's fellow classmates had mixed feelings about him but his grades were consistent, however Naruto decided he wanted to take chances on his own as he felt he was disturbing Gakuro and Anko's alone time.

* * *

However that's all history, now is a different story. Aiyshana had finally returned after a long reconnaissance mission bordering the land of waves and a run in with Jiraiya who recognised her as a beautiful woman because she had a hood and coat on which obstructed her red hair and Majestic Rinnegan but she found another way to convince him when a large metal King Cobra with various sized cracks revealing orange glows slithered out of the green overcoat she was wearing. Now she was finally back home and instantly wanted to see Itachi before anyone else. Before she left Aiyshana decided to come and tell Itachi that she had fallen in love with him, which was bold compared to the remaining fan girls who still held hopes. When she arrived today however, she caught the council and the Anbu talk about the Uchiha raising a possible coup. What caught her even further was that Gakuro was also in the council trying to ask the others for time so he could convince the Uchiha to consider the fate of the village's people, but like before his attempts at persuading the councilmen ended in failure. That's when she heard one of the elders speak about having the Uchiha eradicated; she then decided to barge into the meeting.

"Aiyshana, what are you doing. Can't you see there's a meeting taking place"? Gakuro was more than worried about what his sister was doing.

"I know brother, in fact I was listening to everything from the other side of the door. Does no one realise that the Uchiha were one of the founding clans of this village, wiping them out wouldn't just mean taking away a large area of strength in the village but it would also mean destroy a great historical clan". Aiyshana answered.

"As much as it is true, it's also irrelevant to their recent actions and hostilities towards the people of this village". One of the elders said which in turn made most of the council agree. From her peripherals Aiyshana noticed Itachi in his Anbu gear and mask, she could also tell he was not accepting these decisions to well. After the meeting was finally adjourned everyone had up and left except for Itachi and Aiyshana.

"Is this all true Itachi, I leave for one year and our village is in this state with your clan planning to rise against everyone"? Aiyshana slowly walked towards Itachi hoping to see his face.

"As unfortunate as it is, I was the one who began warning the elders and the Hokage about my clans pre-emptive betrayal". Itachi finally took his mask off showing Aiyshana a neutral expression.

"So that's the case. Then whose side are you taking, you're clan or our village. Aiyshana then grabbed Itachi into an embrace while starting to tear up.

"I haven't made my choice yet". Itachi's face was beginning to lose its neutrality; Aiyshana then let go after a few seconds before answering.

"Well please make the right choice, I really don't want to end up killing you. You're the only one I want to give my heart to". Aiyshana held on to Itachi's left hand with both of hers for a while as she looked into his eyes before she began to leave.

* * *

That Night.

Aiyshana had finally said her goodnights to her brother and her sister in-law before going to sleep. Because of her constant travelling she opted to sleep on the floor, as she wasn't comfortable with sleeping in her bed. However even then she still couldn't sleep as a cold atmosphere started lingering around, and even though her brother couldn't sense this Aiyshana had a terrible feeling she knew what had happened.

* * *

Chapter end.

A/N: Yes this one is slightly longer than the others but that's because I'm finally getting to the plot of my story here. Because this story has mainly been depicting and attempting to pair Itachi and my OC Aiyshana I'm making a full character Description for her in the next chapter when I've touched up a permanent outlook for her. This is all in hopes that some of you readers are pretty good artists, because I've had enough of picking out random images from the Internet. And in case it wasn't too evident, I can't draw.


	4. Sinister Truths And Secrets Revealed

Blood Metal Chapter 4. Sinister Truths and Secrets Revealed.

* * *

Chapter Start.

Aiyshana finally woke up late the next morning with what felt like a bad omen lingering around her, it's wasn't till she made her way downstairs that she noticed Gakuro and Anko standing at the front door with mournful looks across their faces.

"Hey guys, what's with those looks? It's kind of creeping me out since you two are normally so cheery together". Aiyshana asked while deep down having a familiar feeling return.

"Do you really think we should tell her, I means it's not fair to do this". Anko said as quietly as she could but considering she's normally a loud mouth Aiyshana could hear her perfectly.

"You know your not very good at whispering Anko, so what is it you need to tell me"? Aiyshana's eyes started to narrow, and even though they had similar eyes Gakuro's were not as intimidating as hers.

"Sis, I'm sorry to say that the Uchiha clan were massacred overnight". Aiyshana's eyes widened considerably at this statement.

"How many lived"? Aiyshana asked while still processing the information.

"Only Sasuke Uchiha is alive". That comment hit her even harder.

"So, you mean to say that Itachi is dead". Aiyshana's hands were starting to shake at this point and her hair was beginning to rise almost like Kushina's did when she was angry except Aiyshana's didn't split into nine tails but was just going straight up together.

"No, it was revealed during a meeting early today that it was Itachi who was responsible for the massacre. I'm sorry you had to hear this". Gakuro couldn't halt the overwhelming sense of guilt while Aiyshana couldn't contain her anger and sadness any longer and quickly stormed out of the house before dashing off to the secluded training field Itachi used to practice his kunai and shuriken training. She then vaulted up and landed on the rock that concealed a blind target before letting her fully enraged emotions loose and in doing so subconsciously summoned a metal style that Gakuro only used once because of the severity of their destructive nature.

"METAL STYLE, MOLTEN LIVING CHAIN COLONY"! with both arms stretched out over 100 white-hot chains launched out of her left arm before the same happened to the right, the chains fuelled by her sorrow and anger then began to destroy the training area before they all subsequently stopped when Aiyshana felt another presence.

"Sasuke, there's no point in taking cover. No one can escape these eyes, I'll be leaving now". Aiyshana began to walk off before glancing back to where Sasuke was currently hiding while her Rinnegan looked to have turned a shade darker.

On her way back home she saw the now banded off Uchiha compound but managed to stop the embers of her anger from flaring up again although that was become a tough task, she had trouble believing this was a planned act on Itachi's behalf so her suspicions grew her to begin digging for the truth.

* * *

Over 2 ½ weeks various events took place in these situations from Naruto being accepted as a genin thanks to Gakuro's training schedules, to Anko announcing she was pregnant one night, which did manage to catch the two siblings off guard but Aiyshana was happy for them. Over that time Aiyshana's digging didn't get her very far but her overwhelming curiosity got the better of her and she decided to act upon something very forbidden.

* * *

At the dead of midnight an extreme storm was approaching. Aiyshana had waited for most of the village to sleep before sneaking out of the Uzumaki residence to get the answers she was all too after. She raced through the village all the while effortlessly avoiding drunks and Shinobi on guard who were sceptical that Itachi may return. Once passed she made her way to the one place forbidden to enter, the shrine that only accepted entry for those of Uchiha blood. Ignoring better judgement Aiyshana entered and continued to wander until she came across a dimly lit stone tablet as well as notes written with Fugaku's handwriting, upon further inspection she was devastated to who just how far the Uchiha's coup was going to go. She then decided to read the tablet, which was known to be readable only by an Uchiha, but because she had the Rinnegan, which was to be considered something, more powerful than the sharingan she was able to read what the tablet said before also realising that some of the tablet had been altered.

"Itachi I get it now, you must have seen this tablet was tampered when you went down here. That's why you did this, you wanted to stop history from repeating itself. I'm sorry the village has put this pain on you, but I promise I'll relieve as much of it as I can". Aiyshana was about to leave when what her brother said the morning after the massacre replayed in her mind.

"Wait a minute, no. the council didn't just know you did this, they ordered this to happen. They ordered you to kill your entire clan and to bare the weight as a traitor and a murderer". Aiyshana's eyes were closed and her hands started to shake as an even greater anger began to swamp her. "This despicable act of the council will not go unpunished, mark my words". Aiyshana reopened her eyes to show a deeper red colour with 3 ripples and 12 tomoe, 3 on the first and second ripples, and 6 on the last.

(A/N: Her eyes are now almost like the Rinne-sharingan but the difference being is that those 3 extra tomoe in each eye allow her to use all the abilities of the Rinnegan as well. i'm just going to go ahead and dub them the grand Rinne-sharingan).

* * *

Thunder clapped heavily over the village as it threatened to rain. Inside the Hokage building Hiruzen was currently filling out the last of some unfinished paperwork when a loud crack of thunder made his desk rattle, when it settled he felt another presence in his office.

"What can I help you with this late at night"? Hiruzen asked while still looking down at a paper.

"Why did you do it"? a shadowed Aiyshana asked with a cold voice.

"Do what exactly"?

"ORDER ITACHI TO KILL HIS ENTIRE CLAN"! Aiyshana shouted before stepping into the light with her eyes closed once more.

"So you found out". Hiruzen blankly stated. "How"?

"I've already broken enough laws in this village to get what I need about why he did it, I'm not scared to break more of them to find out why you made him". Aiyshana was by this point leaning on the desk facing Hiruzen while her eyes were still closed.

"I'm afraid I have no comforting way to give you that information". Hiruzen again stated but was starting to look a little nervous at this point.

"Then I'll just use other methods of getting that information". Aiyshana then shot her eyelids open and Hiruzen almost jumped out of his seat when he saw her new visual prowess and even more when he noticed the metal king cobra appearing on to the desk with it's mouth open showing a glowing yellow pit. Just as she was about to use a Tsukuyomi on him another Shinobi walked in to the office unannounced holding a handful of papers, he stopped dead when he noticed the sight.

"Quickly get security". Hiruzen yelled but before the Shinobi could react Aiyshana had jumped out one of the windows and was making an escape.

* * *

She was about to make it to the western gate only to be stopped by the guardsmen who had been sent word of her actions by the Shinobi who just happened to be a member of the Yamanaka clan. however they weren't the only ones alerted to what happened.

"Miss Uzumaki, stand down. We are taking you in under treasonous charges for trespassing on forbidden grounds and threatening to attack the Hokage, these are actions only a rogue ninja would undertake. Stand down immediately". One of the guards announced but the response the three got was not what they expected.

"Metal style, molten shuriken jutsu". Aiyshana's left hand was raised and six spinning orange-hot shuriken suddenly fired off hitting the three guards before melting into their bodies as they fell limp. Aiyshana continued her advance at a slow walk before another voice rang out to her.

"Aiyshana, what's the meaning of all this. Why have you attacked the Hokage, and killed these men". Gakuro yelled from across the street, which caused people in the surrounding buildings to either wake up or take notice of the events unfolding. One of said bystanders was a raven-haired boy with the Uchiha crest on his shirt.

"Why, that's exactly what I wanted to know. Why did the elder keep the truth away from me, why did I have to do this to find out". Aiyshana said while her metal king Cobra was slithering beside her now accompanied by two regular metal Pythons.

"I don't understand what you're getting at". Gakuro started to walk towards her only to stop when four melting kunai landed at his feet.

"No, I'm not letting this be in vain. I now know the truth about Itachi and I'm not going to let you keep me here". Aiyshana's stare was consistent while she also saw an outraged Sasuke walking up to the confrontation.

"Don't think I won't stop you". Gakuro had his hands in position waiting for her to make a run for it.

"You really are quite foolish big brother, I outgrew your abilities years ago. It's not that you won't have the heart to stop me, it's more that you don't have the ability to". Aiyshana bellowed as she too had her hands ready.

"You would defend my brother after what he's done, then you'll die as well". Sasuke then charged toward Aiyshana with his sharingan active and a pair of kunai in his hands.

"SASUKE STOP, YOUR NO MATCH FOR HER"! Gakuro's yell landed on deaf ears as Sasuke continued to close the gap to Aiyshana.

"Foolish child, but that's to be expected from your clan". Aiyshana jumped effortlessly dodging Sasuke's attack before delivering a heavy spin kick with her left foot knocking the wind out of the child she once saw as another little brother before he was sent flying into a wall, all the while a spiky blonde was watching from the background in horror a the acts his big sister was committing.

* * *

Instantly after taking Sasuke out she took off out the gate heading to the border, while her brother and four foundation members were in pursuit. While she knew her brother would be a formidable fight, she easily caught and killed the foundation pursuers with a molten river. Eventually after an hour of running they were that deep in the forest when she decided to stop near the edge of a large rock face, she was easily able to sense Gakuro kneeling in one of the trees behind her.

Music playing: crysis 2 theme epilogue. (A/N: i know i don't normally do this but it seems appropriate).

"Are you just going to keep following me or are we going to fight"? Aiyshana turned to face her brother as they looked into each other's eyes Gakuro noticed just how much power Aiyshana really had over him.

"Would there even be a point, by this time now I wouldn't be able to slow you down. Is this really something you're willing to do"? Gakuro asked as he dropped down and landed on the grass.

"What do mean by that"?

"I mean are you really willing to be on every nations bingo book just so you can be with Itachi"? Aiyshana looked around after hearing that question before coming up with an answer.

"Itachi's taken all this burden upon himself because he tried to keep the village safe, I only wish to be there with him and let him know that there'll always be someone by his side to share that burden. I hope you understand brother, just how deep my love for Itachi is". Aiyshana's voice was almost neutral but still displayed a hint of sadness. "I already found all the information about Itachi's actions when I was at the Uchiha shrine, I just needed a reason to be ousted from the village and what I did back there was enough of one".

"I see, then you might as well leave now while you can. I'll just tell them that I lost track of you when I got here". When Gakuro finished Aiyshana's response was a quick hug goodbye and a final nod before she leapt off the ledge and disappeared into the green. A few minutes later a Shinobi pursuit platoon arrived to see Gakuro sitting on the ledge. He then went and told them exactly what he told Aiyshana he'd say, meanwhile she had already stopped at the border and was looking back before swiping across one of the chakra seals on her left arm which contained a large hooded coat and a small waist pack.

"Guess these came in handy after all". Aiyshana then proceeded to put the entire coat and pack on before removing her headband. "I realise how this works, many missing ninja have done this when they are banished from the village". She then proceeded to carve a scratch through the headband before tying it round her neck, afterward she resumed walking past the border to begin her search.

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I've got nothing to say here for the moment but here's Aiyshana's character profile incase anyone reading is able to draw full anime characters to a good quality.

Character.

Name: Aiyshana. Uzumaki

Age: 16 ½.

Gender: Female (Obviously).

Height: 5ft 7 or 167.5cm.

Weight: 71kg.

Bust size: E cup.

Hair: Mid thigh length blood red hair that hangs loosely.

Eyes: Deep red with three ripples and 12 Tomoe. 3 one the inner ripple from the pupil, 3 on the middle ripple, and 6 on the outer ripple.

Casual Attire: A long blue robe unbuttoned over top of a green sports top with the Uzumaki crest on the back, an arm brace on her right forearm for aesthetics, a pair of navy blue track pants with red streaks down the seams, a necklace with a black fancy hooked barb.

Mission Attire: Black heavy-duty sandals, a pair of black thick cargo pants with extra pockets, a full mesh undershirt with the leaf Shinobi vest (sometimes). And a dark green heavy overcoat.

Sealed Attire: the clothes in the seal on her left forearm contains a large grey hooded coat which easily shrouded her face, and a small green waist pack which she has locked on her back.

(The reason why she wears long heavy coats which are mostly buttoned up is because her Cobra summon Kishiyoma had decided over time it didn't like being summoned and de-summoned all the time, so at one point it chose against her command and now when ever she's on missions or away from the village Kishiyoma keeps itself wrapped around her torso).

Personality: For her age she evidently has more of a temper than Kushina did, but she does show a kinder side to people when they calm down to her. She is extremely focused all the time and rarely finds the time for humour.

Love Interest: Like most of the girls when she was younger, she had fallen for Itachi but she'd never openly show it until she was a Jonin. When she did start openly expressing her feelings to Itachi he at first didn't acknowledge them, until the time leading up to the Uchiha massacre.

A/N: Well I've got nothing else. Seeya's


	5. Joining The Akatsuki

Blood Metal Chapter 5. Joining The Akatsuki

A/N: Now the idea of this story is really stacking together which means I may find an end to it, but enough of my rambling you're here for the latest chapter well here it is.

Chapter start.

* * *

Over a week had past since her betrayal and during that time Aiyshana had made no progress in locating where Itachi may possibly be but she continued to be on the move, only stopping at towns or smaller residential areas. While visiting one town Aiyshana got word from a merchant serving one of his customers that there were people looking for her, thinking it was leaf Shinobi she continued to stay 2 steps ahead of them and try not to make eye contact with anyone she thought were suspicious but of course she had to keep her eyes covered to make sure no one saw her prowess.

"Well look who we have here boys, a fresh face and quite a beautiful one for that matter". A rugged looking man stood behind her with 3 of his buddies. Judging by the way he spoke, his looks and smell Aiyshana could easily make out that they were bandits.

"While I must thank you for your honest opinion, I do not have time to waste with the likes of you". Aiyshana began to try and walk out only for the man to grab her shoulder.

"I don't think you understand the position your in little lady, you see we own these streets. What we say goes, now give us your valuables before things get interesting". The man bellowed while the other 3 laughed deeply.

"So you think lowly bandits can be an entertainment for me, very well then. Kishiyoma looks like you have a snack waiting for you". Aiyshana said in a low and extremely cold manner. As she finished one of the bandits noticed her coat slide.

"Hah, who's Kishiyoma"? The lead bandit asked sarcastically without noticing the slow movements in her coat.

"He's my summon, and pet". As Aiyshana finished speaking the bandits saw her hood stretch outward to the right before the metal cobra's head poked out and instantly pounced wrapping itself tightly around the lead bandit then biting his neck causing an unbearable burning pain which was soon replaced by the cold air as Kishiyoma clapped down ripping the cooked flesh from the now stone dead bandit.

"Oh you've gone and done it now missy, boys let's show her who rules the town". One of the secondary bandits said but unfortunately for him the other two had taken off running at the sight of the leaders demise.

"And here I thought you would at least put up a fight I guess when you face an opponent stronger than you are, you turn tail and run. Pathetic". Aiyshana coldly stated as she began raising an arm out of her coat.

"Unlike them, I'm not afraid of you". The bandit began to run at her with his swords at full extension.

"Then I will ensure you die painlessly, and these people will no longer submit to your false strength. Metal style, Molten Kunai". Three orange kunai formed in front of her hand and shot out to the charging bandit who immediately went wide eyed as he tried to stop.

"Wait you're the …" He didn't finish his sentence as the three burning hot kunai impaled his chest and he fell limp. Aiyshana looked around for a few seconds to find the other bandits who disappeared, she quickly stopped looking and called Kishiyoma back before seeing the town folk's faces. What caught her attention was not them cheering over the bandits being defeated but instead they were horrified at the lack of hesitation she had shown when dispatching them, that fear in their eyes only increased when they saw one of the bandits were defeated by molten.

"Your that rogue ninja from the leaf, the molten monster who attacked her Hokage". One of the townsmen shouted out.

"And what if I am, I did you people a favour dealing with your bandit problem". Aiyshana answered back as Kishiyoma jumped into her right sleeve and curled back around her torso.

"That doesn't matter, what you did to you village is inexcusable". Another townsmen shouted out which in turn began attracting more people to her.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be. Then I'll be on my way". Aiyshana started walking but some of the townspeople were blocking her way.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave, if your village is after you then we'll be keep you here until they arrive". Eventually the entire street had Aiyshana blocked in, but they didn't here her mumble a few words or see her eyes quick gleam.

"Then I guess you will have to tell my village how you let me escape". As if on cue a black line formed beside her before unfolding wide enough for her to side step in, the group tried to give chase only for this portal to fold itself back up and disappear.

* * *

Elsewhere.

A line appeared from nowhere and unfolded into a black rectangle before Aiyshana walked out with her hood down and a dizzy expression on her face.

"I didn't truly know I could do that, sorry Kishiyoma". Aiyshana kneeled down as her metal Cobra flopped out of her coat on to the ground looking like it had been tranquilized, it soon shook off the effects of her new transportation method and slithered back up through her right sleeve before returning to it's spot around her torso. She began walking on a path but stopped as she almost instantly ended up on a fork in the road.

"So where to now. I guess this way wouldn't hurt". Aiyshana opted to go right and resumed walking. After a few hours of wandering Aiyshana was really getting irritated by the lack of conversation and people on her path.

"I really wish you could talk Kishiyoma, it gets lonely on some of these long journeys. Let's hope I find Itachi soon". Kishiyoma only gave a silent hiss as a response while it moved to lay its head on her right shoulder. Soon it got bored of just sitting around so it leapt out of her hood and started slithering next to her.

"Oh I see, got tired of sticking with me huh. Well I don't blame you, we've been wondering around for ages now and seen nothing". Once again the response she was given was another hiss but this time it was longer. Looking behind her she noticed Kishiyoma had stopped in its track.

"What is it"? Aiyshana removed her hood so she could get a better view also to allow her hair less restraint. After a few seconds she used her eyes and saw to figures with abnormal and cold chakra nearing her position.

"Trouble that's great, as if I didn't have enough of it today as it is. If they are a threat to us then they're dead, right Kishiyoma". Aiyshana lifted her right arm out a little and let the metal cobra jump in before she continued walking. As she got closer she heard their rather interesting conversation.

* * *

"Damn it, do you always keep selecting these missions. Their boring and our targets are easy to kill, they don't make good sacrifices for Jashin". One of the pair said in a rather annoyed manner.

"The Akatsuki needs money to keeps its goals going which is what you refuse to understand, these targets happen to have large bounty's in the bingo books so they allow our organisation to maintain a foothold and besides you kept killing anyone who came up to you". The other replied in a more husky voice.

"So what, money is pointless compared to faith in Jashin". The first of the pair again preached his faith while the others eyes narrowed.

"Money is a key essential for anything to develop. I swear if it was possible, I'd kill you right here". The second again replied in an intimidating manner as they entered a clearing and neared Aiyshana's position while she too continued walking toward them.

"But you can't Kakazu, because my faith and devotion to Jashin makes me his favourite and there-for un-killable just like you. So fuck having money when you can live for ever". The first spoke back to the one now named Kakazu.

"Being immortal means nothing Hidan, but money means everything and I will get you to understand that one way or another". Kakazu said to the first guy now known as Hidan. While the two argued they didn't pay Aiyshana any notice till she made herself known.

"He right, money does mean a lot in today's society. Anyone with a working brain and an idea on their future would know that". Aiyshana's comment caught the pair by surprise for different reasons. Kakazu was smirking behind his mask and holding in a slight chuckle while Hidan looked ready to explode in rage.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH. HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU TO JASHIN TO ANSWER FOR THAT REMARK"! Hidan yelled but his threats were not fazing Aiyshana in the slightest, who at this point was wearing her hood again.

"Go ahead and try to sacrifice me in faith and forgiveness of your false lord, but I promise you it will fail and you will die". Aiyshana responded hitting every nerve in Hidan's body as he pulled out a three bladed scythe and began running at her.

"TIME TO DIE YOU BLASPHEMY SPEAKING BITCH"! Hidan then swung at Aiyshana and successfully slicing into her left arm before retreating back.

"So you're a one hit coward huh? I expected more from you". Aiyshana hissed out before she saw Hidan make a blood marking on the ground.

"Don't be so sure, the preparations are complete and your blood begins the ritual". Hidan began to lick the blade that sliced her arm but instead of tasting blood his tongue began burning.

"AHH, WHA THA HEL. YOU BIDTH, WHA DID YOU DO"? Hidan screamed at the top of his lungs. While all this was happening Kakazu was starring in shock, not because of what was happening to Hidan but because of 'What' Hidan was doing attacking and cursing at thin air.

"Hidan get a hold of yourself, this is no time to be playing around-". Kakazu was cut off by Aiyshana who was currently standing next to him.

"He can't hear you, the moment he showed hostilities toward me I placed him under a genjutsu to teach him a lesson. But I guess I've had my fun, and you need your partner back in reality so here goes. METAL STYLE, MOLTEN LIVING CHAIN CLUSTER"! Aiyshana pulled her left sleave back and stretched it out toward Hidan, instantly 12 orange chains shot out of her arm and at random impaled or wrapped around Hidan. After a second the response they got was an ear-deafening scream from Hidan meaning he was back in the real world.

"OWW, WHAT THE FUCK. HOW DARE YOU IGNORE JASHIN YOU BITCH"! Hidan yelled to Aiyshana who responded by commanding her chain snakes to lift him off the ground by about 30ft.

"Either shut up or I while command them to drop you". Aiyshana threatened.

"FUCK YOU I'LL SHUT UP, THIS FUCKING HURTS AND YOU DIE FOR IT"! Hidan continued yelling.

"Very well, I gave you a chance. Now you pay, drop him". The chains obeyed perfectly and forced themselves down easily slamming Hidan into the ground with great force.

"I should kill you for attacking my partner like this but I think our leader may have a place for skills like yours". Kakazu commented as the chains lifted Hidan back up before slithering over to Aiyshana and Kakazu.

"Depending on what it's like, I might consider joining. But I think I'll keep your partner on his new leash till he calms down to a more manageable level, though I'm surprised he's still alive". Aiyshana said as the two looked at Hidan's interesting situation.

"YOU BITCH"! Hidan again swore.

"Shut up, maybe some silence will do you good". Aiyshana snapped her fingers and as if on cue one of the chain snakes removed itself from Hidan's chest before wrapping around the bottom of his jaw then his mouth ensuring he couldn't make a sound.

"I see you can handle someone like Hidan very easily. Follow me, I'm sure our leader can accept the reason why one of our missions will be delayed". Kakazu began walking off with Aiyshana soon following and Hidan being hoisted behind her while the chains resisted the urge to rip him apart.

* * *

As their journey back to their hideout continued Kishiyoma was getting bored of staying wrapped around Aiyshana's chest and began to slither out of her before curling around the back of her shoulders and resting it's head on the edge of her left shoulder. This sight was impossible to have gone unnoticed by Hidan who started muffling garbled words behind her, hearing these sounds Kishiyoma stated slithering off her shoulders toward and across three of the chains before reaching close eye contact with Hidan.

"Kishiyoma, Hidan here is not a meal for you yet. He's an … acquaintance, be it a very profane one at that". Kakazu decided to look over his shoulder to see what was going on and instantly saw the oversized metal King Cobra at very close proximity to his partner. As Aiyshana finished speaking, the snake turned its head to stare at her intensely.

"Don't give me that look mister, now get back over here". After a few seconds Kishiyoma submitted and slithered back down the chains much to Hidan's relief and up the sleave of her coat going back to it's normal place before resting its head on her right shoulder this time while poking out of the hood.

"So what's with the snake"? Kakazu asked without looking back over his shoulder.

"It's a fascination I had when I was younger that's when I created Kishiyoma here using metal style. And unlike those a certain snake Sanin my sister in-law used to know, he's very loyal to me aren't you". Aiyshana answered while patting her metal pet on the side of its head.

"We're nearing the hideout. It would be an idea to let Hidan loose even if I've been enjoying the quiet, but the others will think something's up". Kakazu explained as the trio stopped.

"I bet they'd already suspect something when they see your partner with gaping holes in his body". Aiyshana remarked as she looked back to Hidan who was glaring at her.

"Don't worry, let him make one of his preying rituals and he should be as good as new again". Kakazu said with a neutral tone.

"Fine, but when we get going again I'm staying behind your lunatic partner". Aiyshana snapped her fingers and the chain snakes ripped themselves out of Hidan before retracting into her arm. After about an hour of the short-tempered idiot preying the three finally got back on the move.

"Judging by the question you asked me before abut Kishiyoma, I'm guessing you've had a run in with Orochimaru".

"To be more precise, he was once one of us. Till we caught on to his experimenting".

"That would sound about right, my village caught him doing the same thing".

"Kakazu why are you talking to this bitch like that". Hidan yelled out before feeling a sense that could stop a man stone dead.

"Speak about me like that again and I will let Kishiyoma eat you, you may be immortal in a sense but I don't think even you could survive being melted down". As Aiyshana was speaking Kishiyoma slithered across her arm before stretching out to land on Hidan's shoulder.

"Enough, we're nearly there". Kakazu shouted causing the metal cobra to retreat back into Aiyshana's coat, soon they reached the main entrance to the hideout.

"I take it there's more than one hideout". Aiyshana denounced as the gates started opening.

"You'd have to know, wouldn't you"? Once the gate fully opened, the three walked in. Aiyshana made sure her hood was fully over her head so they couldn't see her face.

* * *

"Kakazu, that was quick. Don't tell me your target came to you". A tall blonde said while standing on what looked to be a finger.

"No, unfortunately we've had to put the mission on hold after finding something very unique". Kakazu said in his husky tone before Hidan walked into view with holes and tears in his shirt followed finally by Aiyshana who was impressed by the size of their hideout while disappointed in it's atmosphere. Upon seeing her, another of the group called out in a similarly husky tone.

"Wh at happened to your partner, and who is that behind you two". The voice came from a shorter more rounded looking figure. After hearing what he had said, the others seemed to take notice and looked in the same direction.

"This is the reason why our mission isn't complete, she's also the reason why Hidan's in that state". Once Kakazu finished a blue skinned man started to chuckle when he heard Hidan was the way he looked because of a girl.

"Is that the reason you brought her here"? An all to familiar neutral voice asked, Aiyshana hearing that voice looked up to see Itachi standing on another of the statues fingers looking down at the three.

"No, the reason I brought her here was because she shows a lot of potential and could be valuable to the Akatsuki". Kakazu explained earning an understanding nod from Itachi. Before Aiyshana could utter one word a boy wearing an orange spiral mask landed in front of her face.

"Ooh I like her, she looks cute". The masked boy said while still trying to see under the hood.

"Tobi, leave her alone. She'll reveal her identity when our leader is here". Kakazu said as he grabbed Tobi's shoulder.

"Awe but I want to be the first to see her face, is that to much to ask"? Tobi tried to get another glimpse only to be stopped by another voice coming from a corridor.

"You're early which would mean the mission isn't finished yet, am I correct". The voice was distinctly female; Aiyshana traced the voice back to the corridor to see another 2 figures walking towards them. The girl had straight blue hair and amber eyes with a labret piercing and what looked like a blue paper flower in her hair. Beside her was a man with orange hair and too many piercings to be physically possible.

"How many of you are there, and will you please stop getting in my face Tobi". Aiyshana nearly yelled making her presence known to the pair and causing Itachi to narrow his eyes to the familiar voice. While this was going on another figure appeared with what looked like a giant Venus flytrap for a head.

"Who is that with you"? The orange haired figure asked with a very intimidating voice.

"Why do we need to know this bitch's name, she impaled me constantly and dragged me all the way here". Hidan spat out while still very angered about what he experienced.

"And I'll gladly do it again if it means shutting you up". Aiyshana hissed before stretching her left arm out threatening to summon her chain snakes again.

"Enough. Our leader asked for your name, so who are you"? The blue haired figure asked in an unnerving voice.

"Fine". Aiyshana gave one last swift glare at Hidan under her hood before mumbling an apology aimed at Itachi. "My name is Aiyshana Uzumaki of the hidden leaf". Aiyshana said as loudly as she could before removing her hood, letting her blood red hair flow freely while letting her bangs hide her eyes. There were mixed reactions with the most unnoticed by the group was Itachi's breath hitching for a second before regaining his composure.

"And why are you here exactly"? The orange haired figure asked.

"Because Kakazu here thought I might be of use to the Akatsuki". Aiyshana responded blankly.

"Is that so, well we'll have to put that to the test. Deidara, care to test her abilities". Konan said while looking at Aiyshana with intrigued eyes.

"Sure, now I'll see how many of you will be in awe of true art". Deidara said with his husky voice before started to walk off.

"Don't be so sure you can kill her, she's something else entirely". Kakazu warned.

* * *

After an hour of being led around, Aiyshana found herself in an open field with what looked like a giant ribcage while Deidara was standing at the other side of the field with his hands in a pair of packs attached to his waist.

"Prepare to be in awe at my art, for true art is a solitary flash of glory". Deidara then threw a cluster of clay balls at Aiyshana before puffs of smoke turned them into spiders that began racing toward her. "True art is an explosion. Hn". Deidara yelled before multiple explosions went off at close proximity, however when the smoke cleared she had disappeared. "Guess she wasn't cut out to be an Akatsuki". Deidara said triumphantly before noticing a black line appear directly in front of him before opening slightly and a hand grab his throat.

"You should learn to study your opponents movements before coming to a conclusion, bomber". Aiyshana mockingly said as the rift fully opened and she stepped out while raising Deidara above her head. As the rift closed she aimed Deidara toward the wall where the others were watching on.

"Have a nice trip Deidara. SHINRA TENSEI"! Aiyshana shouted instantly catching the orange haired figures attention before Deidara was sent flying towards the group. Soon she extended her arm without retracting her coats sleave and the rift began to appear again, this time the humanoid with the flytrap around him took notice of this and grew suspicious of how she was doing that. The rift reopened again in front of everyone and she stepped out announcing herself the victor.

"That was an impressive display, you are someone useful to the Akatsuki's goals. But I just want to know how you manage to get here so quickly". The flytrap humanoid asked.

"Guess someone was going to ask of my abilities sooner or later, most of my power comes from these". Aiyshana lifted her hair out of the way to show everyone the grand Rinne-sharingan. Upon seeing them half of said humanoid as well as the orange haired and blue haired figures were surprised.

"I think you've earned your place in the Akatsuki. With that being said introductions are in order". The blue haired figure said in a calm manner despite seeing the most powerful visual prowess.

"I am the Akatsuki's leader Pein". The Orange haired figure now known as Pein said.

"I am Konan". The blue haired woman said, earning a nod from Aiyshana.

"I am Sasori". The shorter more slouched figure said before he started buckling to reveal it was just a puppet with a red haired young adult inside it.

"My names Kisame". A tall, blue shark skinned man said as he looked down at her.

"We are Zetsu". The white half of the humanoid said while getting an irritated looking from the other.

"You already know Kakazu and Hidan, and you've faced off against Deidara so you'd know his name by now. That just leaves-". Pein couldn't even finish his sentence as Aiyshana beat him to it.

"Itachi Uchiha, he was quite well known in the leaf village until that night". Aiyshana finished as they stared each other down. Soon the group started going back to their own things and as Aiyshana started walking off, Itachi grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

* * *

"What are you doing here, you didn't do anything stupid back at our village did you"? Itachi said as quietly as he could.

"I came here looking for you because I know the truth about why you killed you're clan, I'm not letting you take the entire burden by yourself. Also I may have needed a reason to be ousted from our village so I may have nearly attacked the Hokage as well as injure your brother and kill six Shinobi including four anbu". Aiyshana said while looking into Itachi's eyes, which displayed utter disbelief.

"You are either the most unbelievable or most stubborn person I've ever come to know". Itachi exclaimed before taking another glance at her eyes, noticing the full difference in them. "So how did your eyes become that"?

"I guess because they were a different colour it meant they had more power hidden to them. When I saw the truth about your clan on the tablet in the Uchiha shrine, I guess all my emotions just released at once causing this change in them similar to you sharingan achieving the mangekyo stage". Aiyshana explained. "So where exactly are my quarters"?

"How about you let me show you where it is". Konan said while causing Aiyshana to jump as she thought Konan may have heard everything. As the pair continued to walk down one corridor, Itachi walked off to his own quarters. While all that unfolded Zetsu was silently watching on with disbelief still in black Zetsu's eye.

"How does she have those"? Black Zetsu asked to himself.

"Have what exactly". White Zetsu asked him.

"The design mothers eye had. But it's not possible to have two of them, and not with that many of those in it". Black Zetsu answered with suspicion.

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter took me a little longer to finish than usual probably because yet another story idea popped into my head (great). So I'll get this out of the way early before I forget completely, the reason why Aiyshana has two of a stronger type of Rinne-sharingan is because in a sense she was meant to be a reiteration of Kaguya encase she was never free, but what broke Aiyshana from that path was that she grew a heart that found love and she only uses the power in her eyes as a means to protect those she cares about. That's it for this chapter Seeya.


	6. Seeking Snakes

Blood Metal Chapter 6. Seeking Snakes

A/N: WILL PEOPLE PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS, I CAN'T READ YOUR MINDS YOU KNOW!

* * *

Chapter Start.

A week had past since Aiyshana was accepted into the Akatsuki and she finally got her first mission. The Mission was to join Sasori and Deidara in tracking down Orochimaru, not just to provide backup but also because the ring Orochimaru had from the Akatsuki now rightfully belonged to her so she had to get it back. The real difficulty they had was tracking down which hideout he was in as he had multiple spreads out across the sound and leaf borders, eventually after 3 days of searching they found a hideout inside a hill. Aiyshana immediately sensed his chakra radiating freshly through the tunnel network in the hideout.

"I think it's time to show this traitor what art is, wouldn't you agree Sasori my man". Deidara had his hands in the pouches ready to go.

"Not until I've retrieved what belongs to my. Kishiyoma stay here". As Aiyshana finished Kishiyoma sprung out of her Akatsuki Robe and landed near Deidara. "If Deidara tries to destroy the hideout while I'm still in it, feel free to devour one of his precious arms". Kishiyoma just hissed in acknowledgement to Aiyshana's command while Deidara glared at Aiyshana's audacity. Soon a rift opened in front of Aiyshana and she stepped through, ending up somewhere random in the hideout before wandering to where she could sense Orochimaru.

An hour had passed and outside Deidara was getting impatient but he couldn't do anything while there was a giant metal king cobra next to him eyeing his right arm like it was another snack. Inside however Aiyshana had finished walking about as she found what she was after.

"There's no point in trying to hide from me Orochimaru, you have a very distinct and mixed chakra pattern". Aiyshana responded as she noticed Orochimaru slowly sneaking up on her.

"And what brings you here Uzumaki child". Orochimaru hissed as the two faced each other.

"I came to retrieve what's rightfully mine. Metal style, molten living chain". Upon command one orange chain slithered out of her left sleeve before wrapping around a severed hand and removing the ring then placing it in her hand as it retreated.

"So you've joined the Akatsuki, then you will die one day". Orochimaru again hissed.

"Then that's a risk I'm willing to take, besides there's something there of importance to me". Aiyshana said as she began to leave. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me yet, are you loosing your edge Orochimaru"?

"Not at all, it just seems a waste to kill such a rare Shinobi". Orochimaru looked on as she walked past him. Aiyshana just sighed in irritation at his response.

"I'm going to regret this". She mumbled. "Just because you were once a leaf Shinobi and you don't seem to be remotely anything like what they say you are, I'm letting you escape this one time. Deidara and Sasori are waiting for me to leave, so step through this rift and it will take you to a different hideout. Note this will be the only time I show lenience to you, next time I see you your dead". Aiyshana extended her right arm causing a rift to appear beside Orochimaru who knew she wasn't lying; he soon stepped through before she closed it. After another ten minutes of walking about she made her way out to confront an anxious Deidara and an annoyed Sasori.

"You took your time in there, and times not something I like having wasted". Sasori said in a threatening tone.

"It was quite a maze in there, but I don't tend to stay here any longer after what I've seen. Deidara go nuts". Aiyshana said as Kishiyoma jumped back into her robe while noticing the ring she needed before she opened a rift as the hideout exploded.

As the rift reopened to the Akatsuki hideout Aiyshana got a glimpse of Kakazu and Hidan returning after taking another attempt at their mission, she easily figure it was complete when she noticed Kakazu holding a case and Hidan glaring at his partner. As the trio arrived at their meeting positions Tobi noticed the ring on her right index finger before she jumped up on one of the Gedo statue fingers.

"I take it you're mission was a success". Konan said as she looked over at the trio.

"From what we could tell, we tracked him down to one of his various hideouts where I proceeded to enter and obtain the ring". Aiyshana brought her right hand up in the air as proof. "However I didn't run into Orochimaru once, when I returned out Sasori was being as impatient as always while Deidara decided to use the biggest explosive he could possibly make. I don't know whether or not we killed Orochimaru as I had already opened a rift back here". Aiyshana said easily hiding the fact that she was lying.

"I see, then we can only hope he doesn't return again". Zetsu said as he stood two fingers away from Aiyshana.

"So what will be our next task"? Aiyshana asked.

* * *

5 months later.

Aiyshana decided to tell Konan that she heard rumours about possible sightings of Orochimaru around the Sand and Sound villages to which later that day she was tasked with finding and killing Orochimaru before he made another escape. The following day she set out to find Orochimaru. After following the clues of said rumours she was lead back to a place she knew all too well, the hidden leaf village.

"Great, home sweet home yeah right". Aiyshana mumbled before stepping through the gates. "Now what would you want here Orochimaru". She said softly as she wandered around looking for anything. Soon she decided to stop at a dango shop for a break and to listen in for anything suspicious when she heard the unmistakable voice of her sister in-law.

"Okay, I think have had enough. I'll be on my way then". Anko said before standing and walking out. The first thing she noticed was how big Anko's belly was.

"How many kids is Anko carrying"? Aiyshana thought to herself before moving her head to the side in hopes that Anko didn't see her. Thankfully she didn't, which was made evident as the knocked up woman just kept walking or slightly waddling at this point. "I wonder if I'd be anything like Anko if I have kids"? Aiyshana thought again before finishing her plate and leaving, surprisingly enough no one suspected her even though she was wearing the infamous Akatsuki robe. "Maybe word of the Akatsuki's reputation hasn't reached here yet". Again Aiyshana thought while continuing to wander about before noticing people rushing to the village stadium.

"I guess something's up over there, if I want to blend in then it may be natural to flow the group". Aiyshana walked along with the masses as they approached the stadium where she was surprised to notice not very many guards patrolling the entrances, after paying her relatively small fee for a seat she proceeded to look around before noticing something off about the Hokage. As soon as a gust of wind blew past, the Hokage took off his facemask and Aiyshana immediately noticed the pair of rippled purple eyes.

"Why is my brother the Hokage, this doesn't make any sense". Aiyshana whispered to herself before looking for someone who could answer her. "Excuse me, but who is the Hokage"? Aiyshana asked a random civilian.

"That's Gakuro Uzumaki, it's strange because lord Third's choice to again step down only happened three days ago, he said it was a decent choice because when he spoke to Gakuro one day after his sisters betrayal Hiruzen felt like he was talking to an exact copy of Minato, I guess the old saying goes like father like son. To be honest he even looks a lot like Minato side from red hair and the Rinnegan. Upon his ceremony to being instated as Hokage people already talked about him being a replacement Fourth Hokage, they haven't put his face in the rock face yet because of the chunin exams". The civilian explained in length while Aiyshana just listened and stared at her brother.

"So my older brother has become what my younger brother dreams of becoming, I'm sorry this burden has to be put on you". Aiyshana though before thanking the civilian and walking to her seat.

* * *

Flashback. 3 days after Aiyshana's betrayal.

"Lord third, you wanted to speak to me"? Gakuro asked he closed the door behind him.

"Yes, it's about your younger sister. I'm guessing you saw her eyes when you made contact". Hiruzen asked as he took a puff out of his pipe.

"I have and it's strange, I thought the Rinne-sharingan was a myth but she proved otherwise. Also making said eyes different with the extra Tomoe, that power in them was just so sudden". Gakuro answered but feeling slightly unnerved by the thought of seeing those eyes again.

"A chakra like that couldn't easily be lost, so tell me what happened with your encounter and I'll do the same with mine". Hiruzen stated while successfully catching Gakuro off guard before he regained himself.

"So we both know why she left, fine. I caught up to her at a ledge near the border; there we talked about what she was doing and what will happen if she took that road. But because she took after mom she was stubborn enough to accept those risks, and I let her get away while lying to the pursuers that she'd gotten out of sight. So what's your story"? Gakuro finished with a question.

"When she entered the office I was already caught under her genjutsu, in that world we talked about how she knew the truth behind Itachi's actions and what she was going to do. Like you I too tried to talk her out of it but I also noticed she had picked up on some of Kushina's behaviour, eventually she told me she was going to share the burden Itachi had placed upon himself and that she wanted me to act along as if she was about to attack me while saying she had convinced a Shinobi of the Yamanaka clan that I left some papers behind. She does have quite a cunning mind, and I played along as she hoped". Hiruzen said in a calm manner. Gakuro only smiled at how audacious Aiyshana was that morning.

"Is that all you wanted to discuss with me, I've got to talk with the families of the Anbu that died thanks to what happened". Gakuro was about to leave when he heard Hiruzen release another puff of smoke.

"I would like to ask you something". Hiruzen said before turning back to the window.

"Ask away lord third". Was Gakuro's answer as he stopped at the door.

"I would like you to become the next Hokage, the way you said you presented your ideals for the village and your family that morning makes it feel like I'm talking to Minato again. You seem to understand how to balance the two out perfectly". Hiruzen's request came as quite a shock to Gakuro.

"But I failed to stop my sister and let people under my command die, I don't see how that's considered putting the needs of the village and my family in balance". Gakuro's answer didn't come as a surprise to Hiruzen.

"It's through our previous failures that we learn to prevent more of the same from happening, I never ordered the Anbu to aid in pursuing Aiyshana. I believe that may be a play on Danzo's behalf, but you listened to what you sister had to say and you made a decision that would guaranty her goal and prevent the actual pursuit team in your command to loose their lives". Hiruzen said.

"But I lied directly to them, what kind of Hokage lies to their people". Gakuro looked back to Hiruzen.

"Sometimes it's necessary to either lie or hold secrets to ensure the safety of the village. For instance I lied about what happened to the Uchiha clan and kept secret the truth, if the village knew about the Uchiha's plot then they would've hated the very name with a passion". Hiruzen stated before taking another puff from his pipe.

"I see, either way I don't think I'm in any position to be Hokage yet. We'll need to wait and see". Gakuro answered before leaving.

* * *

5 days before present.

Gakuro entered the Hokage office after Anko told him about her curse mark flaring up meaning Orochimaru was around.

"Lord third-". Gakuro was halted when Hiruzen held a hand up.

"If you're here to inform me I already know, Orochimaru was one of my students so I can tell of his presence in the village but where is uncertain". Hiruzen answered before Gakuro could ask.

"That's not all I came here for". Gakuro's comment caught Hiruzen by surprise.

"Then what else are you here for"? Hiruzen asked while having a sneaking suspicion after the many times he saw Gakuro with a conflicted and decisive look on his face.

"I realise it's been a while since the day you asked me to be the next Hokage and after a while of giving it thought and Anko edging me on, I've come to a decision". Gakuro said while Hiruzen grinned slightly hoping for the answer he waited almost 5 months for.

"If you truly think I'm fitting of this role than I will accept the responsibility as the next Hokage". Gakuro answered while Hiruzen smiled in a way he'd never been seen smiling before.

"Thank you boy, if you're anything like Minato than I know you'll do this village proud. Besides I think I've overused my time as Hokage and am in need of my retirement". Hiruzen stretched his right hand and Gakuro shook it proudly.

"I will endeavour to live up to your expectations, lord third". Gakuro bowed as a sign of respect for being given this new title.

"And I will continue to watch and see what you do in the future Fifth Hokage". Hiruzen said before bowing in return.

"Lord Fifth, that's going to be a tough title to get used to". Gakuro said before leaving.

* * *

(A/N: Now I realise the cannon storyline addicts are going to go ballistic at me for changing things but I'm not one to follow the definition of insanity thank you very much, also I hate being cliché so if you don't like this idea than tough Fucking Tit I'm trying it out).

* * *

Present time.

While Aiyshana was smiling behind her robe things were going smoothly in the V.I.P seats.

"Lord Kazekage it's an honour to meet you, glad you could make it". Gakuro said in a polite manor.

"I'm glad to have made it, you look different lord third". The Kazekage said while being slightly confused.

"I guess you haven't heard, I'm not lord third. I'm the fifth". Gakuro said as he was about to take the Hokage headwear off but opted not to when he noticed the Kazekage leaving his on.

As the hours passed, both Kage's and Aiyshana watched on in amazement at the fights they saw. Aiyshana was indeed impressed at how much Naruto had improved since she last saw him when he defeated Neji Hyuga, but that sense of amazement disappeared during the match between Shikamaru and Temari as the young Nara ended up forfeiting in the end. That disappointment and boredom only continued as the boy named Kankuro forfeited his match against Shino before it even began, to her surprise people were still waiting around as if another match were to take place.

"Why's everyone still here". Aiyshana asked a spectator to her right.

"Duh, we're waiting for the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the hidden sand". The woman replied. Upon hearing the name, Aiyshana rolled her eyes and huffed in disappointment.

"Why do people think Sasuke's 'so' special, he's weak and completely misunderstands his goals and place in this world". Aiyshana said to her self quietly so no one else could know it was her, after waiting for some time she was growing extremely bored. She wasn't the only one fed up with this problem.

"We've waited long enough. Call it, Sasuke's a no show". Gakuro demanded.

"Please can't we wait a while longer, I really want to see this fight". The Kazekage said silently.

"As do I but Sasuke has not been here all day, so I'm declaring that he has forfeited the match with or without your agreement". Gakuro retorted but as the match was about to be called off Sasuke landed in the stadium followed closely by Kakashi Hatake.

"Of course, that explains everything". Gakuro said silently to himself before yelling. "YOU'RE LATE, AS USUAL KAKASHI"!

"I'm sorry, we got held up that's all". Kakashi answered.

"Why am I not surprised, well now that Sasuke's here we can get this match started. You should be lucky Uchiha, 2 seconds later and you would've been disqualified". Gakuro said from the stands. "Proceed with the match". Gakuro ordered, and on command the match began. After a few minutes of exchanging blows Aiyshana was only getting more disappointed and infuriated by Sasuke's so called fighting.

"I thought you said the Uchiha's was fight was something to behold, I'm not impressed in the slightest". Aiyshana said to the woman as she got up to leave before she sensed a significant chakra increase in Sasuke's right hand, she looked over to see Sasuke creating a chidori in his palm before running at the sphere of hardened sand and slamming the lightning style jutsu right through the defence like it was nothing. Soon a deafening scream could be heard from Gaara meaning Sasuke had landed a direct hit, that's when chaos ensued as the sand crumbled away and instead of Gaara everyone noticed the claw of a monster appearing in front of him. That's also when Aiyshana and Gakuro felt a familiar and disturbing presence, Aiyshana looked over to find the sense radiating off the Kazekage in full.

"So that's what you did Orochimaru, you really are quite the tenacious one". Aiyshana dashed out of the stadium as she felt a genjutsu start to take effect on people around her, once out she broke the jutsu before it could affect her too and began rushing toward the north entrance when she noticed Shinobi of the sand and sound begin their assault.

"No I do not have time for this, GET OUT OF MY WAY"! Aiyshana shouted before swarms of white-hot chains instinctively appeared out of her sleeves and began wildly attacking the invading Shinobi.

* * *

While this was happening Orochimaru decided to make his appearance when the sound ninja 4 trapped them.

"Surprised to see me Hokage". Orochimaru ripped of his disguise to reveal his true face.

"Not as surprised as you will be to see me". Gakuro through off the cloak and headwear letting the Rinnegan shine from the sunlight. Seeing this Orochimaru was extremely taken back.

"Y-you, you're the one Hiruzen chose to be the fifth Hokage". Orochimaru stuttered slightly at the revelation.

"Bet you weren't expecting to see me of all people". Gakuro stated before having both arms stretched out. "METAL STYLE, MOLTEN LIVING CHAIN SWARM"! 48 chains shot out of both arms and were prepared to attack.

"Reanimation jutsu". Orochimaru said which caused three coffins to begin appearing, each saying Hokage and what number it was. Before they could all fully summon, Minato's coffin sunk back into the abyss.

"If I remember correctly, the reanimation jutsu gives you command over a deceased person. However their soul needs to at least still exist, my fathers soul was sealed by the reaper death seal meaning you can't resurrect him. But because I know that, I have a means to stop the first and second Hokage's quickly". Gakuro stated. As the two remaining coffins lids dropped open and the first and second Hokage walked out.

"Where are we"? the first Hokage asked.

"Lord first, Hashirama and lord second, Tobirama. You have been reanimated and brought back into the world of the living, do not worry for I shall quick undo the forbidden jutsu". Gakuro stated quickly.

"Wait who are you"? Hashirama asked as he and Tobirama saw Gakuro and his eyes.

"I am Gakuro Uzumaki, I am the fifth Hokage. Though I haven't been Hokage for even a week now". Gakuro said before returning his glare to Orochimaru who proceeded to shove tagged kunai into them.

"As much as I like a touching meeting of old and new, I think I've wasted enough time". Orochimaru said as the second Hokage began his attack while the first summoned a wood style release covering the entire roof in branches and roots.

"I'm impressed, you really live up to your name as the god of Shinobi, but your wood style jutsu has nothing on my metal style jutsu. METAL STYLE, GREAT MOLTEN TIDE"! Gakuro then began to spew a giant wave of molten metal over most of the wood release burning it to ashes, even though he missed Orochimaru and Hashirama he successfully trapped Tobirama in an inescapable clump of cooling steel.

"I'm sorry for the dishonour of this forbidden jutsu but I promised I would end it. Human path, soul extraction". Gakuro placed a hand on Tobirama's reanimated form before pulling out his soul and releasing his reanimation.

"If we enemies back when I was alive, you'd be quite the formidable foe. I hope to meet someone like you in another time". Tobirama said before he ascended.

"Now for your freedom lord first. Banshō Ten'in". Gakuro raised the same hand out and pulled Hashirama toward him while his chains quickly latched around him so he could not use wood release.

"I'm impressed by you're abilities, the choice to make you Hokage was indeed a good one. Take care of our village". Hashirama said before closing his eyes in wait of the inevitable.

"I'm honoured to be praised by the god of Shinobi, and I will continue to lead and protect our village till I pass over the responsibility. Human path, soul extraction". Gakuro then pulled out Hashirama's soul and ending his reanimation.

"UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN LORD FIFTH, WE WILL WATCH OVER YOU"! Hashirama said as he ascended.

"You're all out of toys and tricks Orochimaru, now what are you going to do". Gakuro said to the dumbstruck snake Sanin. As he also saw the assault on the village had been defeated.

"If it means living then I guess we'll retreat". As soon as Orochimaru finished speaking smoke clouded Gakuro's appearance before the snake Sanin and the sound ninja 4 disappeared. When the smoke cleared Gakuro finally got a full view of the damage to the village Orochimaru's plan caused as well as the combined efforts of the sand and sound village.

"This is going to take some time to recover from". Gakuro said as five leaf Shinobi landed in front of him.

"Lord fifth, are you hurt"? one of them asked.

"No, but I did have an encounter with our previous lords. That's beside the point, I want to know the extent of the damage done to the village as well as the casualties and losses we've suffered". Gakuro ordered.

"Yes sir". The five Shinobi dispersed instantly following Gakuro's orders.

"Yep, this is definitely going to take some time. ANKO, I hope she's alright". Gakuro disappeared back toward his home. Meanwhile outside the village Aiyshana had just finished off a squad of sound ninja attempting to flee. Before walking away from the village yet again.

"At least I know Gakuro is there to protect them even when I'm not, take care brother". With that Aiyshana opened a rift before she too disappeared. "Damn it, Orochimaru got away again".

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: Wow this took longer than I imagined as I just made this entire chapter up so I could put a bit of depth to the story as well as finally give Gakuro some extra story time, hey I'm wondering how many people want to kill me because Tsunade's not going to be Hokage in this story, probably every person reading. But like I said, I don't want to follow the main definition of insanity , I want to try new things and new ideas. Well that's it from me, seeya's.


	7. An Encounter Of Siblings

Blood Metal Chapter 7. An Encounter Of Siblings.

A/N: Now I realise I have a few other stories, the reason why I'm not working on them currently is because I'm taking the system one story at a time. Thank you for understanding and here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter start

Nearly a month had passed since the hidden leaf village came under siege and Aiyshana assisted in halted the invading villages advance, now there were new orders. One's she did not expect to get.

"You're mission is to capture and bring back the nine tails Jinchuuriki". Pein said from his pedestal.

"Itachi, Kisame, and Aiyshana will go on this mission. Aiyshana you will be acting as support in case they run into any problems". Konan said before they both dispersed to nothing meaning they were only communicated projections.

"Great, so we're headed back to the hidden leaf again". Aiyshana said in sarcastic enthusiasm before placing her hat on.

"You're from the hidden leaf, I thought you'd be happy to return home". Kisame said as he looked down at Aiyshana.

"Not after I tracked Orochimaru there less than a month ago". Aiyshana responded as she walked ahead of them. "So are we just going to walk or should we take a rift there". Aiyshana had her hand up ready to open one.

"No, I can't stand travelling that quickly. We walk". Kisame answered.

"Suit yourself". Aiyshana lowered her arm as the trio began walking.

* * *

While on their journey Kisame started getting a little curious about why Aiyshana was almost happy to be around Itachi and eventually decided to question it.

"Back when you were part of the leaf village, did you two used to be a couple or something"? Kisame's was easily ignored by Itachi but the momentary wide-eyed expression Kisame got a glimpse of was the answer he needed from Itachi while Aiyshana held her breath for a second before answering.

"Hmph, I guess you could say we were in a state of affection for each other back in the leaf village but I didn't like staying in one place to long and was always out and about. It was just when I finally wanted to be with him that he went and slaughtered his entire clan, then with all the shame the village placed on him I retaliated by attacking the Hokage and killing a few leaf Shinobi while trying to escape. It's definitely a strange world we live in". Aiyshana explained while hoping to loose Kisame, but that was not going to happen.

"I bet you two would have made an interesting pair". Kisame blurted out which caused Aiyshana to extend her left arm out to him.

"One more word about this topic and I will force you through a rift, got it". If Kisame learned anything about Aiyshana, it's that you always take her threats seriously.

Later on the journey they were a few hours away from the leaf village when Kisame decided to speak again.

"So I'm betting you'd know who the nine tails Jinchuuriki is". Kisame said as he looked over the two but couldn't fully get over the thought of them being a couple.

"Easily, the Jinchuuriki is my younger brother. Naruto, and as much as you think it harsh to accept something like this, I must put our organization's goals before family as they didn't mind me being ousted back then". Aiyshana answered before Kishiyoma slithered out of her robe to look back at Kisame. It quickly slithered back inside as they neared the north gate of the village, and soon walked through.

"So anything we need to know about the village now"? Itachi asked as they walked down some streets.

"Indeed, look up at the rack-face for starters". The trio looked to see Gakuro's face finally carved into the wall next to Minato.

"So you're older brother is now the Hokage, how long before he senses our presence"? Itachi asked as they crossed a bridge only to hear a voice from the other side of the stream.

"Not long". Aiyshana answered as 3 Jonin had gathered on one side while the three Akatsuki members were on the other side.

"We haven't seen you here before, identify yourselves". One of them with a short beard and a cigarette sticking out of his mouth said while the other two readied themselves.

"Guess the element of surprise is gone, might as well get ready to fight". Kisame said as he jumped into and landed on the stream followed by Itachi and Aiyshana who while they all removed the hats covering their faces. Immediately the Jonin had disappointed looks aimed at Itachi and Aiyshana.

"Why are you here, your rogue ninja so there's something up"? The only woman of the trio asked, she had raven hair and red eyes.

"We're after someone and we know he's here, so tell us where we can find Naruto". Aiyshana said as she stared the Jonin down, her bangs were out of the way so her eyes were easily visible to the three.

"So you're after Naruto, unfortunately we can't tell you of his whereabouts nor are we going to let you leave". Kakashi the only one she recognised said to the three.

"Well if you won't talk then I'll just use other means. I don't think you've familiarised yourselves with my full power, than allow me to acquaint you with it". Aiyshana finished by raising her arms, her left toward the three and her right slightly to her side so Kishiyoma could participate in the fight.

* * *

(A/N: So it's only just occurred to me that you don't know the size of Kishiyoma, well he's a king cobra that's about the size of a large fully grown Burmese python, which is why it always wraps around Aiyshana's torso and when he's there he acts like a living armour because he's made of living metal).

* * *

The Jonin began to charge at the three and the skirmish began, during the barrage of attacks Itachi managed to trap Kakashi in a Tsukuyomi before the now named Asuma attempted to attack him with a fire release ash pile burning only for the jutsu to be absorbed by Aiyshana who quickly sensed another chakra presence.

"Kisame look out". Her warning came to late as Kisame received a kick to the jaw by Guy who had launched out of the water; Kisame then retaliated by trying to land a hit with samehada. As this was going on Aiyshana suddenly sensed her younger brothers chakra though it was pretty far away.

"We're done here. Hurry up you two, I've found Naruto". Aiyshana then quickly used a Shinra Tensei throwing Guy back from Kisame before the three made their departure.

"What was the big idea, I was just starting to have fun". Kisame said in an annoyed tone after they had lost the Jonin.

"Going up against Might Guy isn't exactly the best idea, he may not be able to use ninjutsu but his Taijutsu is ridiculous and he doesn't quite know when to call it quits". Aiyshana explained before they made it near their destination, that's when Aiyshana noticed another chakra pattern with Naruto. "We can't just barge in, I can sense Jiraiya's chakra there as well. It appears as though he's mentoring my younger brothers training, we'll need a way of distracting the toad Sanin". As Aiyshana was speaking Itachi was already one step ahead of her when he placed a Genjutsu on a Woman who then started walking to the hotel. "Wow Itachi, I didn't think you'd be so daring".

"Don't get any ideas, this is only to secure the success of the mission". Itachi said before they ducked into an alley as the woman lead the toad Sanin out of the hotel.

"That's our queue". Aiyshana said as the three entered the hotel and started searching, eventually they made it to Naruto's room.

"How come you couldn't tell us the nine tails was in this room"? Kisame looked over at Aiyshana who returned a glare at him.

"Jiraiya used some sort of barrier, it messed with my sensory technique so I was getting multiple of his chakra throughout the hotel". Aiyshana hissed back.

"Let's just get this over with". Itachi broke the argument before the fires could surge. However the door room door opened before another word could be uttered.

"Eh, who are you"? A spiky blonde said with a tired look. He soon took a step back when he noticed the three unusual figures outside his door.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we're part of the Akatsuki. Our mission is to retrieve the nine tails power inside you, that means you are now our captive". Aiyshana said and thanks to her shirt and the Akatsuki robe she was able to muffle her voice enough for Naruto not to recognise her.

"Wait, what would you need the nine tails for"? Naruto asked as he began to step back.

"Our mission is none of your concern, should I at least cut off his legs so he doesn't escape". Kisame said as he and Itachi took their hats off again as a means to intimidate Naruto while Aiyshana chose to leave hers on.

"No, we can't risk damaging the nine tails, if we are to extract its power we need the Jinchuuriki intact". Aiyshana said as Itachi was about to subdue Naruto; suddenly Aiyshana noticed another chakra approaching them fast. She quickly snarled, as she knew exactly whose it was. "Hold fast Itachi, companies here". Just as she finished speaking, Sasuke was at the other end of the hallway with his Sharingan already active. If not for her trying to conceal her identity from Naruto Aiyshana would be laughing at how pitiful and mismatched Sasuke's Sharingan was, two tomoe in his right eye and one in his left.

"That's strange Itachi, I was told you killed you're entire. And yet he has the same type of eyes as you, who is he"? Kisame asked while Itachi and Aiyshana narrowed their eyes at the boy.

"He's my younger brother, left to live because it would be a waste to use my sharingan on him back then". Itachi said as his Sharingan spun to life.

"I did exactly as you said brother, I've trained and built up my hatred all for this day. The day I kill you". Sasuke stretched his shirts collar out to the left exposing a curse mark on his shoulder, with how similar the design is to Anko's Aiyshana figured Orochimaru gave it to him. Sasuke extended his right arm as a chidori chirped to life and he began to charge at Itachi while destroying the wall to his right. When he made contact Itachi merely deflected the attack and caught his wrist with perfect accuracy.

"Go away brother, you do not interest me at the moment". Itachi blankly stated as Sasuke glared at him before he felt a deathly presence beside his brother. Looking over Itachi's shoulder Sasuke stared directly into the eyes that could even freeze his father like a statue if he was alive, his display of shock was soon replaced with utter infuriation at the scene before he was thrown behind the group landing near Naruto who was also angered by the unfolding scene.

"You think you can just toss my friend around like that, I'll make you pay". Naruto had a hand sign ready and was about to summon shadow clones when Sasuke's voice interrupted him.

"Don't get in the way Naruto, and you. I guess your emotions truly clouded your judgement in the end Aiyshana". When Sasuke mentioned her name Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"I think you'll find that my emotions cleared my judgement Sasuke, but it's the other way round for you". Aiyshana mockingly said before removing her hat. "I'm sorry brother but you'll have to come with us". Aiyshana held her right arm out when suddenly in a puff of smoke Jiraiya appeared between them.

* * *

"That's a very cruel thing to do, placing a genjutsu on such a innocent young woman". Jiraiya placed said woman down safely in one of the rooms before turning his attention beck to the three. "So you're the Akatsuki, I guess it would deal a great blow if I were to eliminate the three of…" Jiraiya didn't finish his sentence when he looked at the three and noticed Aiyshana's distinct red hair.

"Stay out of this, this is my fight". Sasuke rudely stated to Jiraiya before charging another Chidori and running at Itachi again.

"This attempt of showing superior power is pathetic even for you, Shinra Tensei". Aiyshana said neutrally before Sasuke was blown back. Itachi then walked up to him and after saying something about him not ever having enough hate placed Sasuke under a Tsukuyomi. Suddenly the entire hallway was being covered in some kind of flesh, upon further inspection it was another barrier Jiraiya was creating to trap the three.

"The toad stomach jutsu, you three aren't going anywhere". Jiraiya's jutsu was about to safely envelop Sasuke.

"Banshō Ten'in". Aiyshana pulled Sasuke out of the jutsu into her grasp. "This curse mark is Orochimaru's doing, in an attempt to give Sasuke more than enough power to destroy you Itachi. In that case I'll give an added effect to this mark, Metal style corroded molten sealing". Aiyshana lifted her left hand in the air and as it started creating a blackened smoking she slammed it down on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What have you done to Sasuke"? Naruto shouted from across the hall.

"Gave him a little parting gift, anytime he uses the curse marks power his eyes will slowly loose theirs". Aiyshana said as she threw Sasuke toward Naruto and walked behind Itachi and Kisame. "Sorry master Jiraiya but we must be going". Aiyshana raised her left arm and a rift formed behind her effectively surprising Jiraiya and Naruto.

"No, I'm not going through that thing". Kisame protested by staying outside.

"Of course I should've expected that, Kishiyoma if you could help out". The giant king cobra jumped out of her sleeve and wrapped around Kisame while Aiyshana still held its tale and yanked them both in before the rift started closing. When they reached the exit Kisame was completely dazed and out of it for a few moments, more than enough time for Aiyshana to have a shouting fit at Itachi.

"Are you seriously trying to be so reckless, you know what happens when you excessively use the Mangekyo sharingan"? Aiyshana basically screeched in his ear as anger was pouring purely from each word.

"I'm not the only one over using my powers for display". Itachi retorted but that only seemed to intensify her flames.

"Unlike you I don't have a price to pay for using my eyes recklessly, you on the other hand could go blind or even die if you push them too far. I won't allow you to die on me, got it". Aiyshana's voice was starting to hitch by this point.

"I get it, I won't go to far with my eyes. Now tell me what that seal that you put on my brother was". Itachi demanded.

"If you should know, I made it up about the seal destroying his sharingan if he uses its power too much. The seal is a tracer; eventually your brother is going to seek Orochimaru out so he can get the power he's after to kill you. My thoughts, why not let his desire for power be the end to both of them. I know you really let him live because you couldn't bring yourself to kill him, but he keeps going on this path then his quest for vengeance will quickly turn into a hunger for power. Mark my words Itachi". Aiyshana got up close and personal with him. "I'm taking these steps to keep you with me, if I lost you then what would I do". Aiyshana then wrapped her arms around Itachi, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Why are you acting like this so suddenly"? Itachi while quizzical at her current actions still returned the gesture.

"Isn't it obvious, because I love you Itachi. And even though you can't see it, we can still have a life outside the Akatsuki". Aiyshana said as she tightened her grip on him, however before she go any further Kisame interrupted them after he shook off the dizziness.

"When you two love birds are finished, we need to get going". Kisame blankly stated as the two separated.

"Huh, I thought you would have at least been unconscious. I haven't got the hang of transporting multiple people through those rifts, last time I thought Sasori's Hiruko puppet was going to be torn apart". Aiyshana mockingly tried to drop Kisame out of his thought pattern, only for it to fail completely.

"Well we all made it out of there intact so we should get going, or are you two going to be standing there forever". Kisame smirked as Aiyshana's right eyelid twitched.

"If not for you being on our side I would have fried you to a crisp". Aiyshana's threat however landed on deaf ears as he began walking. "We'll pick up from here another time, come Itachi". Aiyshana also began to wander off with Itachi beside her.

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: Finally got through this, and finally got my character to stop bottling her feelings for Itachi. Also I feel like Sasuke fans reading this are going to slam me into the ground, IF I WAS GETTING REVIEWS FOR THAT MATTER! Well that's all I've got to say for now, seeya's.


	8. More Secrets Revealed

Blood Metal Chapter 8. More secrets revealed.

A/N: Still wondering why I've got no reviews. Also I've begun re-writing a fallout and HOTD crossover I pulled down a few months ago, I'm going to use the idea two of the other writers have used however I'm going to try a different approach to it. That's all for now, so on to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter start.

A little over three months had gone by and after that time Aiyshana had assumed that Anko had by this time given birth to her and Gakuro's children however many there were inside her, she had even noticed Sasuke try to defect from the village when she felt the seal she placed on his curse mark try to take effect. Unfortunately as she tried to use him to find Orochimaru the seal slowly faded to nothing meaning the snake was using some new addition to his curse mark, that in turn meant she lost Sasuke and her only way of putting an end to Orochimaru once and for all. What added more sadness to her state was when she discovered that Itachi had an illness slowly spreading but she knew there wasn't much she could do just yet, not until she was able to learn how to use all six paths of her Rinnegan. To do that she made an interesting decision.

Aiyshana walked around one of the hideouts to the living quarters she knew Konan stayed at.

"Konan, are you awake"? The door was answered a while later making Aiyshana realise Konan was sleeping in this time.

"I am now, do you need anything"? Konan asked in her usual manner of voice.

"I was wondering if we could talk, I know what our organisation means but I need our leaders help". Aiyshana said as she walked into Konan's living quarters and noticed how clean they were, compared to the many times she had to find her way through Anko's room.

"What would you need lord Pein's help for"? Konan closed the door and continued back over to a chair she had.

"I think we both know why. Lord Pein evidently has the Rinnegan and I want to know how to unlock and use the other five paths as I only have control of the Deva path". Aiyshana looked toward Konan who sat down beside her.

"I see, if you want to know how to use the Rinnegan side of your eyes to their full potential then there's something you'll need to know first. Follow me". Konan stood back up and motioned for Aiyshana to follow her. "So why do you want to know all of the paths, some are more of a problem to the caster than to those it's aimed at".

"It's because there are some things I would like to protect, my brother and I may be on different sides but we have the same heart". Aiyshana blurted out and instantly covered her mouth after realising what she just said.

"In other words you want to use these paths as a means to protect Itachi don't you". Konan responded with a smile while Aiyshana just looked dumbfounded at her before growling slightly.

"How did you know that"? Aiyshana continued to stare at Konan but it was starting to become a glare by this point.

"How I know doesn't matter, what does is that I'm going to hold on to your little secret as long as you hold on to ours". Konan and Aiyshana continued walking down the halls and soon out of the hideout.

"So where exactly are we going"? Aiyshana continued staring as they walked further from the hideout.

"The one place where the Akatsuki is welcome, it's also where it was created. The hidden rain village, it's there we'll find what you need to see". Konan answered.

"The hidden rain village, that's quite a distance. I think we should just use a rift". Aiyshana said as her left arm was raised in ready.

"No, I think we should use this journey as a chance to talk. Wouldn't you agree"? Konan stated which Aiyshana responded by lowered her arm and resumed walking beside her.

"If that's the case then what is it you want to talk about"? Aiyshana looked over her shoulder to Konan who was currently thinking of a topic; she soon came up with an option.

"Let's start with how you have those eyes". Konan asked, as she was extremely interested in how Aiyshana's eyes were more powerful than Pein's.

"I was born with the potential to have these eyes just like my brother, the difference being is that I awoke mine at a very young age and they were drastically different to his. It was over time that I started wondering what they could do but I never had anyone who could show me, even my brother didn't know how to use all the paths back then. My Rinnegan changed to these when I found out the truth about Itachi's clan and felt enraged, that's as much as I can tell you". Aiyshana explained in detail as the pair continued to the hidden rain village.

* * *

They had a few other discussions like how Konan was able to become paper and so on. Finally they reached the hidden rain village and in doing so the first person they saw was Pein.

"What reason do you have bringing her here". Pein pointed toward Aiyshana.

"She would like to train to use all six paths of the Rinnegan, but in order to do that we need to speak with someone. The real you". Konan's statement caught Aiyshana completely off guard.

"What do you mean the real Pein, I thought this was him". Clearly befuddled about what was going on Aiyshana started thinking up possibilities of the situation.

"Follow us and you will know what I mean, but none of this ever leaves the village. Got it". Konan then resumed walking alongside Pein while Aiyshana followed slightly behind them. Soon they made it to the tallest building in the village where "Pein" walked off to one of these pods, which already got the creep factor rising in Aiyshana's mind. The two then walked into this storage room where they saw someone else entirely.

"This is the real Pein". Konan pointed to a red haired male inside some strange machine with giant metal rods impaled in his back.

"Konan, why did you bring her here"? The figure asked in a husky and almost pained voice. Konan just stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Aiyshana here would like to know how to use all six paths of the Rinnegan". Konan stated at the figure who was currently sensing something similar about Aiyshana.

"Your chakra seems almost alike to a cousin of mine, I believe his name was Gakuro Uzumaki". Aiyshana's eyes widened at what the figure just said.

"You knew my big brother, that would mean you're my cousin as well". The figure sighed at this revelation Aiyshana gave him.

"So you should know who I am, right". Aiyshana only shook her head before answering.

"I sorry but Gakuro never told me about you, I don't know why he wouldn't though. Guess it's another thing he tried to keep me "safe" from". Aiyshana said to the figure who looked down for a few seconds before raising his head again.

"I'm Nagato Uzumaki otherwise known by the Akatsuki as Pein". Nagato said as the two stared each other down.

"Nagato, your eyes are exactly like Gakuro's why is that"? What Aiyshana said took Nagato back.

"When I last saw Gakuro he never had the Rinnegan, how did he get it"? Nagato asked.

"He unlocked it somehow after a group of raiders attacked us in the ruins of our house, since then things have been extremely crazy. He's now the current Hokage of the hidden leaf village". Aiyshana said while trying not to stare at the terrible condition Nagato was in.

"I see, anyways you wanted to know how to unlock and use all six paths of the Rinnegan. To tell you the truth they aren't unlocked through training, unlike the abilities with the Byakugan and the Sharingan. The Rinnegan's abilities unlock and appear to the user at random; sometimes they may not even appear at all". Nagato said as he looked down again, Aiyshana however wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Then how were you able to unlock all six paths. If what you said is true than you wouldn't be in any condition to use all of them". Aiyshana responded in a serious tone catching a glare from Konan but an unsurprised look from Nagato.

"I only unlocked them, the six paths of Pein each use one of those paths. I unlocked all the paths after I was overcome with pain and hatred from our friend being killed, he is now one of the paths of Pein". Aiyshana only had a horrid expression upon hearing what Nagato said last.

"Well that is quite discomforting, but if that's how you achieved all six paths then it's going to be a long time before I achieve them. There's no need for me to be staying anymore, goodbye Nagato, Konan". Aiyshana opened a rift behind her before disappearing.

"She says it will be a long time but there was doubt in her voice, she might someday come to know the same pain as us". Nagato said in a sorrowful to Konan who was standing beside him.

"Let's just hope that day isn't soon, her eyes are more powerful than anything we've seen. She may even outmatch Madara if that happens". Konan stated before walking off. "I take it you'll already be deciding our next move".

"Indeed". Was all Nagato said before Konan left.

* * *

The months that followed were increasingly boring as Aiyshana had been on three missions, two of them with Sasori and Deidara and she could do nothing but groan at their never ending argument. The last one had to be with Kakazu and Hidan, after having to deal with an hour of his profane grovelling Aiyshana decided to let a chain snake wrap around and burn Hidan's mouth. All of this wasn't doing Aiyshana any good as she was growing increasingly tired of this, that was until she was given a mission and paired up with Tobi the unofficial member of the Akatsuki.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun, I wish I was paired up with Deidara though. No offence Aiyshana". Tobi said in excitement as he looked over his shoulder though Aiyshana couldn't tell exactly where he was looking because of his mask.

"None taken". Aiyshana said sarcastically before wondering something. "Tobi, you always seem so jumpy and almost too innocent to be a criminal so what did you do". Tobi was taken back for a while before coming up with an answer.

"You know this and that, it's nothing really that important. So what's our mission"? Tobi asked after quickly dodging Aiyshana's question easily getting an annoyed expression from her.

"Our mission is to assassinate a high ranking military official in the hidden stone village, I don't know why it would have any implications on them as they would easily find another to replace him assuming you don't get in my way". Aiyshana snapped the last part at Tobi.

"Tobi is strong you'll see". Tobi responded as he tilted his head at Aiyshana.

"Stop talking about yourself in the third person, it gets irritating over time. You better be as strong as you say, if not then I'll not hesitate in tossing you into the void dimension". Aiyshana threatened and reinforced it by holding out her left arm.

"Tobi will show you, he is strong". The two continued on the pathway to the hidden stone. Soon the pair entered with little suspicion, which came as a surprise to Aiyshana.

"How do people not search us here, we're wearing Akatsuki cloaks and you're also wearing a mask. How does none of this send alarm bells through the village, guess word hasn't gotten round about what we did in the hidden leaf village". Aiyshana kept looking before deciding it was for them to split up. "That was quite a relief, he must be quite a motor mouth. Maybe that's why he got kicked out of his village, because he wouldn't shut up". Aiyshana thought as she started asking people if they knew where she could find the official, it took around half an hour but she found the answer she was looking for and made her way over to her destination and knocked on the door.

"Yes who's there"? An elderly sounding man asked before he was grabbing the handle of the door.

"Just someone who would like to talk, may I come in"? Aiyshana asked politely trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, soon the door opened and the man gestured for her to enter.

"So what can I help you with"? The elderly man asked as he looked at Aiyshana.

"Are you by chance a high ranking military official with cunning field strategies"? Aiyshana asked again in an uncommonly innocent tone.

"And if I am, why do you want to know"? The elder asked as he started feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Because you're just the person we've been looking for, Kishiyoma your meals ready". As Aiyshana spoke she raised her right arm, when she finished the elder didn't have any time to react when Kishiyoma pounced out of her sleeve instantly biting down on his neck before slowly eating him. When it had finished its meal Tobi had finally entered the house. "Took you long enough Tobi. This job wasn't merely as entertaining as our leader said it out to be, come on lets return before I find something else to occupy my time in this barren lived village". Aiyshana simply opened a rift, which lead to a few miles outside the village borders.

"So now where do we go"? Tobi asked as he jumped out of the rift.

"Back to the hideout before any stone Shinobi start going crazy". Aiyshana started walking off as she released a sigh of irritation at how Tobi was currently acting. "Nagato, the next time you put me on a mission with this child I'm not going to be happy". Aiyshana thought as she ignored another yell from Tobi when he stubbed his left foot on a rock.

* * *

2 days passed and the pair finally made it back home the first thing most of the Akatsuki noticed was how Aiyshana looked like she had been through a sandstorm. Itachi also noticed that she was completely out of it.

"Hey look, little red had some trouble in one mission. Serves you right for burning my mouth bitch". Hidan cackled but unknowingly pushed her over the edge.

"Kishiyoma, you finally get the meal want". Aiyshana raised her right arm outward and aimed at Hidan.

"You BITCH"! Was all Hidan could say before the giant snake launched out for her sleeve and wrapped around him then biting down on his shoulder. Aiyshana just continued to stagger to her quarters however Itachi followed her at a safe distance not that it would do any good, as she reached her door she sensed his chakra.

"Itachi, do you really think anyone can hide from my eyes. Just show yourself because I'm not in the mood to go looking around". Itachi made himself known as she looked in his direction with strained eyes.

"I've never seen you like this before, what happened during the mission"? Itachi stood directly in front of her before they entered her quarters.

"It wasn't during the mission, it was the trip back home. Tobi has more energy, and is more uncontrollable and immature then Naruto was. He kept talking and jumping about as well as boasting his abilities in missions I know he's never been on, he even talked like crazy in his sleep. I just need some rest Itachi". Aiyshana said in an exhausted tone before slumping on to her bed.

"I'll just be leaving then". Itachi stood up and walked out of her dorm in time to see Kishiyoma slither back in with a satisfied hiss.

"As much I'd want him to stay, I'm just too tired to argue about it". Aiyshana said before burying her head into her pillow and out cold almost instantly. Meanwhile Itachi continued walking down the hall as he was met with Hidan yelling at the top of his lungs, he saw the large burn mark outlining as well as a piece of his flesh missing.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN SNAKE, I'M GOING TO KILL IT"! Hidan continued shouting as he was clutching the missing portion of his shoulder.

* * *

1 Year Later.

To say things were always up and down would be a server understatement in Aiyshana's books, even though the missions were mostly easy to complete the upside as to why was because she was more frequently being grouped with Itachi and Kisame. However during one of them she felt the presence of a seal she never knew she'd find again, the presence was extremely faint but it was there. After the mission she decided to have a talk with Konan and Pein/Nagato.

"Konan, I may have stumbled on to something". Aiyshana shouted as she slammed open the door to Konan's quarters, unknowingly catching the paper angel while she was only half dressed.

"Aiyshana, knock first before barging in here". Konan semi calmly scolded Aiyshana before quickly getting her Akatsuki robe on. "Now what have you stumbled on to"?

"I believe a may have Orochimaru's possible current location". Aiyshana said as she shook herself out of what she had previously seen.

"If what you say is true than we'll get a team ready to go with you". Konan said before Aiyshana shook her head.

"No, I'm not letting anyone get in my way of killing the snake Sanin. I'm also much stronger then half of the Akatsuki members put together, so I need to be grant permission to go now before I loose him again". Aiyshana explained frantically.

"Very well, as the second in command I approve of your request. Now go quickly". As soon as Konan finished, Aiyshana quickly opened a rift and jumped through it.

On the other side Aiyshana fell through however it was night out, almost midnight in fact but she sensed a ridiculous amount of chakras. One of them she knew and detested all to well.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru's favourite new lackey. I'm not surprised I'd find you here". Aiyshana also noticed that he was incapacitating the other chakras, so she decided to use a long-range genjutsu and warp her chakra signature to match the others.

Sasuke kept knocking the escapees out while Karin was spotting where each one was.

"Sasuke there are only three left, however ones made it quite far". Karin screamed out as Sasuke knocked another to the floor.

"Two left, Karin behind you". Sasuke yelled before pushing Karin out of the way before countering the second last ones attack and hitting him over the back of his head knocking him out.

"One left, but this ones quite far however ever it's stopped. Almost as if they're mocking us for missing them". Karin looked over to the direction the signature was coming from before Sasuke grabbed her and took of in the same direction.

"Then we must close the gap while they think they've escaped". Sasuke said as the two were speeding through the forest.

Aiyshana noticed their chakras closing in on her and decided to use another genjutsu to appear as a person who escaped one of Orochimaru's cages.

"There she is'. A red haired girl called out while Sasuke drew his blade ready to charge at her.

"There's no escape". Sasuke said before dashing toward her.

"For you Sasuke. Almighty Push". Aiyshana raised her right arm up and sent Sasuke flying back to the other red head. In doing this she effectively deactivated both her Genjutsu's and the girl was the first to notice while Sasuke was getting back up.

"Sasuke look, she's different now. It must've been a genjutsu". As the girl finished speaking, Sasuke looked back over and his eyes widened before narrowing with pure anger.

"YOU! How did you find me here"? Sasuke spat as his hatred was seething out of every word he said.

"The seal on your curse mark, you were just a tracker to find Orochimaru. Now as much as I'd love to play with you and your new friend, I'm afraid I have something more important to do. So step aside.

"Sasuke who is this woman? And why do you think you can just walk over Sasuke like that". The red head shout to Aiyshana.

"That girl is another person who I will destroy if she's done what I hope she hasn't. Her name is Aiyshana Uzumaki, and she's in love with my traitorous brother". Sasuke said with the same level of resentment toward Aiyshana while the other girl gasped at the mention of her last name.

"Then I guess you'll have to try and kill me. Because as of a few months ago my name is Aiyshana Uchiha, teammate and now proud wife of Itachi Uchiha. Now where is Orochimaru"? Aiyshana's speech easily hit every nerve in Sasuke body causing his anger and hatred to flare up.

"Then you will die too. Stay out of this Karin, she's not someone you want to get involved with". When Sasuke mentioned the name Karin, Aiyshana temporarily froze.

"Karin. Is that really you"? Aiyshana asked with concern in her voice.

"How do you know my name, I wouldn't know anyone by yours". Karin shouted while Aiyshana subconsciously blew Sasuke back when she noticed him getting too close.

"Of course you wouldn't remember, you were only an infant when mom left with you. Karin, you're my baby sister. If only Gakuro could see you now". Karin was taken back and even Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he noticed the similarity between the two. However that was short lived when Karin spoke back.

"I don't care if you are my sister, you made a mistake becoming an Uchiha with someone as monstrous as I've heard about Itachi. Sasuke can kill you for all I care". Sasuke resumed his attack again this time creating a chidori blade.

"METAL STYLE, great molten tide". Aiyshana spewed out a giant wave of boiling hot molten over the field causing Sasuke and Karin to retreat; Aiyshana suddenly noticed that Orochimaru's presence was never here and silently cursed before leaving the area. Unbeknown to her Sasuke and Karin were watching from the edge of the forest safe from the molten death trap.

As Aiyshana returned she could only punch the nearest wall she could find.

"Every time I get close and he disappears, they don't give him the name snake for nothing". Aiyshana groaned as she entered her quarters.

"Next time, you'll not get away".

* * *

Chapter end.

A/N: yes I realise this took longer than it should have, the problem was that I got confused as to how long it should be and which direction I was going in. but now that problems all sorted out and I have a fixed plot sorted out, finally. Well seeya's.


	9. A Special Surprise Then The Fated Fight

Blood Metal Chapter 9. A Special Surprise Then The Fated Fight.

Chapter Start.

* * *

1 year later and Pein had decided the Akatsuki was done wasting time and needed to start collecting the Tailed beasts as quickly as possible to achieve peace between the five nations.

In doing so they had Sasori and Deidara go off to collect the one tails while Aiyshana acted as a support from long range now that she had control of certain pieces of the Asura path allowing her to create black rods and launch them with her deva path. However she was hitting a slight barrier now as she felt her chakra acting weirdly and couldn't shake this drowsy feeling coming over her the last few mornings, never the less she continued with her mission and successfully aided in bringing down the guards posted at the gate before waiting for Sasori and Deidara to get their goal down. While waiting she felt her chakra shiver slightly.

"When this mission is done I might need to see a doctor, it has been just over three years since I last saw one and a lot can happen during then". Aiyshana quietly said before Kishiyoma slithered out of her and stared.

"You must know something that I don't Kishiyoma. If only you could talk, then you could tell me". Aiyshana said quietly while looking out to nothingness as she continued to lie on one of the walls ledges before turning over to look at the sky. Suddenly she was shaken out of her day dreaming when she heard a series of explosions.

"Deidara's showing off again, why am I not surprised, just hope he doesn't waste time or make too much of a mess". Aiyshana kept looking out at the sunset before she heard sand whistling through the air at ridiculous speeds.

"Sounds like they've drawn out the one tails Jinchuuriki, now how long before they capture it". While Aiyshana was contemplating, Kishiyoma decided to try and tell her why her body was acting up.

"Hey Kishiyoma why are you doing that, stop it". Aiyshana said quietly as Kishiyoma kept nudging its head against her stomach.

"What, do you think I'm sick or something. That would explain why I've been feeling drowsy but not my chakra acting up like this". Aiyshana completely went over what Kishiyoma was getting at, but before it could make another attempt a large explosion shook the entire rock face causing Aiyshana to jump up to the top and see what was going on.

"Of course you'd go overboard Deidara, to prove your art is the greatest you'd even try to destroy entire populations. You better not have killed the Jinchuuriki or Sasori's going to have fun turning you into a puppet". Kishiyoma only nodded its head a couple of times at Aiyshana's comment before making another attempt at convincing Aiyshana of its suspicions by leaping back into her robes to its usual spot but this time wrapping a little tighter around her stomach.

"OW, Kishiyoma what's your deal today. You've never acted like this before so stop". If Kishiyoma's eyes had pupils then Aiyshana would see them rolling in frustration as she kept ignoring what it was trying to point out.

After an hour of waiting Aiyshana met by a grinning Deidara and an annoyed Sasori.

"Bout time you two showed up, I thought the Shinobi here killed you two". Aiyshana said before reaching into her robe to pat Kishiyoma in an attempt to 'calm it down'.

"The village was captivated by my true art". Deidara said as the three walked out into the desert.

"And by art you means a series of fireworks that spectacularly failed to do any major damage". Aiyshana retorted before earning a slight chuckle from Sasori and a furious glare from Deidara.

"Those were not fireworks, they were creations of true art". Aiyshana only rolled her eyes at the foreshadowing comment.

"Here we go again". Was all she could say before Deidara continued.

"True art is a solitary moment of brilliance. It is an explosion". Deidara shouted to the skies.

"Art comes in many different forms and is perceived differently by the viewers compared to the artist. That being said, there is no true form of art other than imagination. I created Kishiyoma and many other things like him, but I don't consider my metal sculpting skills true art". Aiyshana said with a little emotion put behind it.

"That's because your art is not a solitary flash of greatness". Deidara first response was Kishiyoma sticking its head out of the collar of Aiyshana's robe as it had given up telling her.

"Actually I can make my creations explode if I put a super heated molten core inside them. So my creations can be eternal or solitary depending on my choice, so if there ever was a true form of art mine would be it". This response only caused both the art nuts to glare at her as her metal creations were a combination of both their art. However Deidara quickly shifted from a glare to an interested look.

"Hmm a master piece of art that can be both immortal and solitary, I should try to use that for my super ultimate art". Deidara said with enthusiasm before closing his eyes in thought.

"A super ultimate art, this is going to be good to see". Aiyshana stopped dead in her tracks after speaking.

"What's the matter with you"? Sasori asked as the two turned to face her.

"We've got company following us only one unit for some reason but we shouldn't waste time. Judging by his chakra he's a puppeteer, guess that means you're up Sasori". Aiyshana said as she and Deidara continued walking to their destination.

"I won't keep you waiting too long". Sasori said in a hazy voice thanks to wearing Hiruko.

* * *

After their brief interruption the three finally made it to their destination where they began preparations.

"Well this is where we part ways you two, take care". Aiyshana then opened a rift, which lead her to a rocky land formation where Itachi and Kisame were seated.

"So I take it things went off without a hitch Aiyshana". Kisame said before turning back to face the emptiness of the sea.

"More or less, Deidara seriously needs to tone it down. He nearly killed everyone including the target and us". Aiyshana said before taking her seat next to Itachi.

"We're being summoned, the ritual has begun". The three materialized on each finger statically before they concentrated to extract the one tails chakra from its Jinchuuriki. As they were about half way through, they were told there were Shinobi from the sand and leaf nearing their position.

"Itachi, Kisame, Aiyshana. Can you three buy us the time we need"? Pein called out to the three.

"If the substitutes are ready then we'll take care of things". With that the three disappeared.

Nearing a cliff face toward the hideout four people were seen. Those four were Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and sand elder Chiyo. As the four neared they were stopped as Itachi and Aiyshana's substitutions landed in front of them however Aiyshana's landed behind Itachi's so they did not see it.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow you to pass this point". Itachi said as the group prepared to fight them.

"We're not leaving until we get Gaara back". Naruto growled before summoning a shadow clone and began creating a Rasengan.

"You misunderstand the meaning behind our actions baby brother, but they will soon be clear". Aiyshana said as she stepped out of Itachi's shadow causing Naruto to stop his Rasengan.

"Sis, why would you accept doing something like this"? Naruto asked carefully choosing his words, as he knew better than to tap her anger.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to create peace, just like the Uchiha massacre". Aiyshana said knowing none of them would listen properly and understand why Itachi killed them.

"Than you know Sasuke has been training to be strong enough to kill Itachi and restore the Uchiha clan, even if we went with Orochimaru but we will get him back". Naruto said as he looked on at the pair before noticing their ring fingers.

"You will get Sasuke's body back, he will fail to kill Itachi as I will not let him anywhere near". Aiyshana yelled back before raising both her arms at Naruto and a pair of chakra rods began to appear from her hands. Naruto on the other hand seemed to be steaming as his eyes went red. "So even with my brothers help he still can't fully control the nine tails inside him yet". Aiyshana thought as she quickly dodged Naruto's attack and repelling Sakura before she could land a hit as she noticed the extreme level of chakra enhanced strength.

This continued to go for a while before Itachi's substitute soon caught Naruto in a genjutsu as Aiyshana's was constantly halting every attack Sakura made on the pair. This advantage didn't last as Sakura and a sand elder released Naruto from Itachi's genjutsu and he ran at the pair with full force. As Aiyshana's substitute was about to use a molten river, the real Aiyshana felt her chakra jitter and a headache ensue again. That momentary loss of concentration was enough time for Naruto and Sakura to take the substitutes down.

"Damn it, I thought we could've bought more time. At least Kisame's still having fun". Aiyshana looked over at Itachi who seemed unusually concerned by something.

"Aiyshana, I noticed your chakra was acting up back there. Mind telling me what's going on"? Itachi continued to gaze at her.

"I don't yet know what's going on but once this mission is finished I'll go and find out". When Aiyshana finished speaking Kisame returned to their spot after using his substitute up.

"Do you think we bought them enough time"? Kisame asked as he looked at the two.

"We'll have to see won't we"? Aiyshana went back into the chakra link Pein had set up and saw the one tails was near completely extracted so they helped speed up the process and after a few minutes it was done. Gaara of the sand, the fifth Kazekage and the one tails jinchuuriki was no more. Eventually after saying their final words they dispersed.

* * *

"Well that was time consuming, now I need to find a doctor to explain why my chakra has been jittering". Before Itachi could voice his opinion on going with her she had already walked through a rift and ended up in the hidden rain village.

"Now if I am correct then the building most likely to be the hospital would be … beyond me". Aiyshana just dropped her head in shame as she slumped on a wall before noticing a couple walk by her, one of them looked like she was ready to pop.

"Excuse me but do you know where a medical clinic or hospital is"? Aiyshana asked the couple.

"Yes, we're heading to a hospital now actually". The woman said as she and what Aiyshana suspected to be her husband continued to walk toward the hospital with Aiyshana following.

"So I'm guessing your due soon"? The woman only rubbed her swollen belly and smiled at Aiyshana as her first response.

"2 days before my due date actually so we're going there pre-emptively". The woman said before they stopped at the hospital entrance.

"Well I'll be waiting for an appointment. Seeya". Aiyshana left to set her problem to the reception desk and sat in the waiting room for an hour while Kishiyoma was again tightening around her waist again still in a vain effort of communicating with her.

"Aiyshana Uchiha, the doctor will see you next". The receptionist said before returning her attention to her papers, Aiyshana stood up and continued to the room her doctor was waiting in.

"Ah you are Mrs Uchiha am I correct? You seem different to the Uchiha's mentioned appearance". The doctor looked at Aiyshana, namely her blood red hair.

"I'm the wife of one of the last remaining Uchiha". Aiyshana responded with an ominous look.

"I see, so what's the problem"? The doctor asked while Aiyshana shook her head slightly.

"The last few days my chakra has been spiking like crazy and I've also been feeling drowsy at times. Do you know what it could be"? Aiyshana looked partially worried but she tried to keep it unseen.

"Well it is uncommon, do you mind if I take a blood test just to see what the problem is"? Aiyshana held her right arm out with her sleeve rolled up before the doctor extracted some blood and left to run the tests. Aiyshana just waited in the room for about half an hour while toying with Kishiyoma before ducking it back in her robe as the doctor returned.

* * *

"So after running the tests, I've found no problem with your health". The doctor answered.

"Then why has my body been acting up like this"? Aiyshana continued to stare at the doctor hoping to find an answer.

"As I was doing the tests I did find a reason to why you're chakra was acting the way it was, and I must congratulate you. You are currently 1 ½ months pregnant". Aiyshana's eyes widened ecstatically at this revelation.

"But I haven't had morning sickness or anything, so how can I be pregnant". Aiyshana asked in a shocked tone before staring down at her belly.

"That's the thing, your body was somehow not able to get morning sickness so it tried telling you through your chakra network". Aiyshana only now started to understand what was going on.

"I see, thank you. I should be going now". Aiyshana soon left the entire building before walking down an alley.

"So this is what you were trying to tell me Kishiyoma"? The snake just popped its head out of the collar of her robes before nodding it slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry I kept scolding you, I didn't know. Will you forgive me"? Aiyshana took Kishiyoma's head in both her hands before hugging it gently, to which the snake gave an approving hiss as a response.

"I can't believe it, wait I need to leave before I make a scene". Aiyshana quickly opened a rift and jumped in without making an exit point and landed in this solitary dimension.

* * *

"That's better now, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY! I wonder if you're going to be a boy or a girl. This is so exciting, but that means I can't be a part of the Akatsuki if I go through with this pregnancy. I need to tell Itachi". Aiyshana without any hesitation drew open a rift but with poor timing and aim in her disparity she jumped through and instantly landed on top of Itachi.

"Ow, you could have been a bit better with you're landing". Itachi groaned as Aiyshana quickly jumped off him and apologised.

"Itachi, could we talk somewhere private. Sorry Kisame but only Itachi needs to here this". Aiyshana quickly reopened a rift and pulled Itachi in with her.

"So what do you need to tell me"? Itachi looked into Aiyshana's eyes which where displaying a series of emotions.

"I found out what was going on with my chakra". Aiyshana said calmly while Itachi waited for the answer.

"And"? After Itachi asked that was when she couldn't keep her excitement much longer.

"Itachi, I'M PREGNANT"! Aiyshana nearly shouted in rift's void and easily caught Itachi off guard.

"Th that makes me the father". Itachi stuttered at the start as the information was processing in his head. Before everything finally made sense.

"I should hope so, you're the only one I'd ever let be that close to me. But you should know that because of this I can't be part of the Akatsuki anymore, as I'd be endangering our child". Aiyshana explained but that didn't surprise Itachi.

"I guessed that would be the case, but where would you go"? Itachi looked back at her before she opened her mouth.

"Actually I was wondering if there were any places only you would know about, but are still within walking distance of a town or something like that". Aiyshana looked back at Itachi who quickly thought of one.

"There is an abandon Uchiha shrine not far from a well populated town, and that town doesn't know of the Akatsuki so you go there without the fear of being recognised". Itachi then told her where that shrine was and she quickly opened a rift to the location.

"Wow, this place is very spacious but a little dark. Still it's a shrine so I won't change anything in it". Aiyshana walked over to sit on one of the benches in a prayer room, however worry was evident on her face.

"Is something the matter"? Itachi sat down next to her and held her right hand.

"I'm just a little sad that it's going to be quite lonely, and you don't seem to be getting any better". Aiyshana placed her left hand on Itachi's chest and felt the slight lumps in each breath he took.

"Life doesn't always go the way we want it to, I know you understand". Aiyshana nodded her head before taking Itachi's hand and placing it on her belly.

"Just at least try to live long enough to see our child born, that would mean a lot to me. Please". Aiyshana then cuddled herself around Itachi's arm; he just huffed in response to this action.

"That's not something I can promise, I don't know how much time I have left. But we can only hope it will be long enough to see our child". Itachi stood up and began to leave as he still had to meet with the rest of the Akatsuki, but he did make one final promise to see her at least once a month.

* * *

(A/N: so I did the math in my head and if I've got it right then that would mean Aiyshana would be at least 3 ½ months ahead of Kurenai so if memory serves me right then in that episode when Kurenai has her check up to see how her child is progressing, that would be about the same time Aiyshana is due. Just stating that out there).

* * *

Keeping true to that promise Itachi was there to see Aiyshana almost exactly on each month, each time they reunited Aiyshana was looking a lot bigger while Itachi's condition only got worse. It was quite a heartbreaking experience as Itachi was now beginning to breathe a little heavier as a result of his illness. However when she was seven months along she decided to use her eyes to see just how her child was doing, only to be extremely surprised when she noticed multiple developing chakra patterns, as if on cue Itachi had arrived in time to see her surprised look.

"Is something the matter"? Itachi looked at her and noticed the confusion in her face.

"I just looked to see how they were progressing, I've just found out there is more than one growing inside me". Aiyshana's face quickly changed to absolute joy after figuring out just how many there were.

"And what would you say the number is"? Itachi asked before Aiyshana took his hand and placed it on her swollen belly.

"You have three children growing inside me, I also noticed that your breathing is even worse now. If this keeps up then there's a chance you won't be around to see them". Aiyshana's smile disappeared as she said that, she really wanted Itachi to see what were now their children be a part of this world but fate was becoming very cruel to the couple.

"I know you have to leave soon, take care Itachi". Aiyshana tried to give Itachi a loving hug but she found that quite hard to do with the beach ball sized protrusion she had been growing.

"You do the same Aiyshana". Itachi then left in a murder of crows, leaving Aiyshana once again alone.

* * *

As she was 8 ½ months through she heard footsteps approach her in the shrine, but from the direction they were coming from and the chakra it emitted she knew easily it wasn't Itachi.

"So this is where you've been hiding after you're departure". The voice was deep sounding and Aiyshana immediately recognised it.

"Pein, or should I be calling you Nagato in private. How did you find me? Only Itachi knows of this place". Aiyshana called out to the human puppet.

"You are a hard one to track, but we have our ways". Soon five more figures of similar appearance joined the Deva Pein. "Now I would like to know why you deserted the Akatsuki"? Pein asked before seeing her.

"I think this would be quite the evident reason. It wouldn't be a great idea for a mother to be, to be fighting to retrieve tailed beasts. I hope you understand that Nagato, the real you still has a heart". Aiyshana said while pointing to her oversized belly. The six Pein's noticed this and without surprise or hesitation started to leave.

"We won't let anyone else know of your whereabouts, that will be a promise". The Deva Pein said, but before they could leave, Aiyshana asked a question that had been haunting her for nearly 2 years.

"Before you go, I have a question. That person with the mask, he sounds young but his chakra has me conflicted as to who he really is. So could you answer that for me"? Aiyshana looked at the six Pein's I hopes she could get what she was after.

"Only in time will you know who he is". With that unsatisfying answer the six paths of Pein disappeared leaving Aiyshana's curiosity still working. Only an hour later did Itachi arrive and Aiyshana told him exactly what happened.

* * *

The final month was nearing it's end for her and she realised that Itachi wasn't here to see her so this time instead of waiting she chose to go and find him, standing up from where she was lying became a real hassle as her centre of gravity was increasingly hard to find.

"Not long left now my children and soon you'll be in a new world, and whether it's cruel or not I will do everything I can to give you lot a bright future. I promise". Aiyshana then started looking for Itachi and quickly found him in one of the other hideouts the Uchiha had near the fire nation borders. She opened a rift and quickly waddled in through it, ending up in the hideout next to Itachi who was looking worse than ever.

"Itachi, you look terrible. What are you doing here"? Aiyshana looked at the condition her husband was in before her turned to face her, his eyes were beginning to dull as a result of using the mangekyo too much.

"Sasuke will be here soon, he's found where I am and he's gotten a lot stronger". Itachi said before coughing slightly, Aiyshana placed her hand on his left shoulder.

"You should get going we don't know what will happen when he sees you carrying my children". Itachi looked at Aiyshana before she nodded and left as she felt Sasuke's presence closing in on them. She reopened a rift and land next to Kisame, surprising him and the group Sasuke had assembled.

"Aiyshana, where on earth have you been and why do you look like you've eaten an entire restaurant"? Kisame never knew about why Aiyshana left until she opened her mouth now. Karin was suspicious as well at her supposed sisters current appearance.

"I had to leave Kisame, it was the only way I could safeguard Itachi and I's children. But they're still yet to get arrive". Aiyshana blankly stated easily shocking Kisame as well as Sasuke's team. Aiyshana could then sense the Uchiha's chakra clash and waver, suggesting their fight to the death had begun. While the Uchiha brothers fought, Kisame and the other hidden mist boy now named Suigetsu decide to have their own duel to pass time. As that was happening Aiyshana decided to leave and head somewhere more secluded so she could try and calm down her children as they knew just as much as her that Itachi was loosing.

"Please just hold on a little longer". Aiyshana begged as she saw from the distance the intensity of the fight before seeing Itachi's susanoo appear after huge bolts of lightning smashed down on his position, a giant white snake started to emerge from the cursemark on Sasuke's neck in response to the susanoo and to top it off a replication of Orochimaru emerged from the snakes mouth in an attempt to kill Itachi only to be hit with some sort of sword which started pulling Orochimaru and the entire snake as well as the cursemark from Sasuke into a gourd before Sasuke's figure started staggering back upon seeing Itachi still alive. That was quickly stomped from Aiyshana's heart when she saw Itachi cough out a huge amount of blood as he was walking toward Sasuke, Itachi's susanoo started to break away as he got closer which told her that he was out of time. That was even clearer when she saw his eyes were expended his chakra was only flickering by this point. As she watched on she saw his final attempt at getting Sasuke's eyes before his body ceased and he slammed into a wall before falling to the ground.

* * *

Elsewhere a platoon of leaf Shinobi was in a stalemate against Tobi when Zetsu made himself known.

"The battle is over now, Sasuke is victorious. Itachi Uchiha is now dead". White Zetsu said in an almost happy tone.

"Oh my that was a shock. Kidding". Tobi's voce suddenly changed to a much more intimidating one. "I knew for quite some time that Sasuke would defeat Itachi. Now we will be going". With that the pair disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Aiyshana on the other hand couldn't hold back the wave of emotions that hit her.

"You were meant to live Itachi, not your deluded brother". Aiyshana continued to look on as Zetsu and Tobi appeared. Tobi collected Itachi's eyes and Sasuke's unconscious body while Zetsu did the unthinkable and devoured Itachi's corpse. Soon she was completely overcome with anger at what those to did.

"So all this time they wanted Sasuke to win, they hoped you'd die. Then I swear to Kill Sasuke and remove the cursed fate of our family for good. Sasuke Uchiha will die by my hands, I promise you Itach-". Aiyshana didn't get to finish her sentence as an extreme pain went across her body causing her to hunch over before she realised what was going on.

"No, why now of all times. Besides your 3 days early". Aiyshana had gone into labour when her emotions hit her after watching Itachi die.

"Fine then, but I'm not bringing you into this world in the middle of a forest". Aiyshana quickly ignored another contraction and opened a rift to the hidden rain village.

* * *

Chapter end.

A/N: I can't bring about those graphic scenes in a story like this; it's not in my nature. Hey that's this chapter done and yes it's a lot longer than some others but that's because I really needed to get that off my chest. Also if you guys haven't, be sure to check out FailingErin's stories. Seeya's.


	10. Our Cruel World To Share

Blood Metal Chapter 10. Our Cruel World To Share.

Chapter Start.

* * *

Aiyshana was rushed to an emergency room in the hidden rain hospital and after about 15hr's of screaming and expending energy she managed to give birth to 3 healthy children, two boys and a girl. A few hours after resting the doctor and a few nurse's approached Aiyshana with her newborns in the nurse's arms.

"I'm guessing you already thought of names for them". The doctor asked, as Aiyshana turned to face the doctor she noticed it was the same one who told her she was pregnant.

"I have got a few ideas in mind for them". Aiyshana was then given her children to hold, one of the boys had a charcoal black hair while the girl had jet black hair, and the other boy had a midnight red coloured hair.

"For the boy with charcoal hair, I'm naming you Suizhu. The other boy with the midnight red hair, you're names Aisho. And you my little girl, you have some of your fathers looks so I'm calling you Itchara". After saying the girl's name, Itchara squeaked in happiness.

"So you like that name, I bet you're father would've been overjoyed to see you three". Aiyshana cuddled the three in her arms while playing with Itchara's hair.

"So how long before I'm allowed to leave"? Aiyshana looked away from her children and up to the doctor.

"Not for another day, or until you've at least regained enough energy to move around without any problems". The doctor stated blankly.

"So not too long I hope". Aiyshana answered before closing her eyes and resting a little longer while her children were taken back to their beds.

Over a day later, Aiyshana was back on her feet and walking about so it was only natural that after signing some papers Aiyshana and her newborns were allowed to leave. The only problem, she didn't know where to go.

"The Akatsuki is no longer an option, especially after seeing them collect Sasuke. Guess I could go back home, let's just hope they will accept me back". Aiyshana looked back at her children who were all in one of those special packs people use when they don't plan to stay for long.

* * *

(A/N: I can't think of the actual name for them. If anyone could tell me what it is, that would be much appreciated).

* * *

After two days of walking plus the added time of stopping at inns for some rest and feeding herself and her children they finally made it to the hidden leaf borders. But as they stepped over Aiyshana felt an extremely unnerving sensation however she ignored it and continued walking despite her children crying as they were also feeling the same sensation.

"It's okay you three, were not far from home. But this feeling is quite familiar, almost exactly like… oh no. NARUTO, THE NINE TAILS IS SEAPING OUT OF HIM"! Aiyshana noticed the chakra pattern when she used her Rinne sharingan to see what the feeling was. She quickly sprinted for a few seconds toward the hidden leaf village, momentarily forgetting about her children until Itchara began crying in discomfort. Upon hearing her Aiyshana dead stopped.

"I'm sorry kids but my old home is in danger, however I need to keep you safe too so I'll take it more gently". Aiyshana then jumped up to a treetop where she noticed one of the toads of mount Myoboku lying crookedly in the ground, from the looks of it he was thrown there. Near him Aiyshana saw team Guy who were trying to figure out what was going on, apparently they had no clue either.

As team Guy were talking with the injured Gamabunta Neji began to sense other chakras near them.

"We're not alone, there are four chakra patterns east of our position over there". Neji pointed over to a tree, which unfortunately was the same one Aiyshana, was standing on. Without a second thought Lee took off assuming the chakra was hostile.

Aiyshana noticed Lee sprinting toward her and realised he was going to attack.

"Shinra Tensei". Aiyshana propelled Lee back away from her before having to quickly evade an attack from Guy.

"You". Was all Guy said before she forced him back as well. Aiyshana began to find this fight difficult, not only was she fighting 4 on 1 but she was also being as cautious as possible trying to protect her children.

"I don't have time for this. SHINRA TENSEI"! Aiyshana forced all four of team Guy away from her before quickly opening a rift and escaping.

"Guess homes still a no go, we'll just have to go somewhere else kids". Aiyshana then opened a rift to the land of iron when she automatically started shivering thanks to the cold.

"An inn, we should be able to stay there for a while". Aiyshana was able to rent a room for at least a week until everything calmed down. During that week everything was a mess on the hidden leafs part.

* * *

At the hidden leaf village everyone tried to calm down and recover from the madness that ensued 2 days ago. The Akatsuki leader Pein attacked from nowhere and despite Gakuro's best efforts to stop them, the village was destroyed. Luckily everyone was protected as a result of Tsunade's healing technique but in doing so she was rendered comatose after using up so much chakra. Gakuro basically crippled his chakra network and his leg muscles when he tried to counter Pein's Shinra Tensei with his own, and Hiruzen was seriously injured after nearly being crushed by fallen debris when he tried to get the other elders to safety. Naruto was able to show up not long afterward and eventually defeat Pein and become the hero of the village.

Now the village was trying to get back on its feet while the village heads tried to recover from their injuries. However things didn't exactly go as planned when members of the hidden cloud village requested a meeting with the Hokage.

"So the villages are in agreement that a five Kage summit should be held by the end of this week to deal with the Akatsuki threat". Gakuro looked over the message with interest.

"Exactly, which is why you are being requested to attend". A woman by the name Samui said to Gakuro in a serious voice. Gakuro just looked over the message before coming to an answer.

"I would agree to these terms but I can't make it to the land of iron in my current condition. Shizune as much as I'm going to regret this, can you summon Danzo here". Shizune rushed off to find the foundation leader and within 15 minutes he was standing in front of Gakuro.

"You requested my presence". Danzo answered as he looked over to the hidden cloud members beside Gakuro.

"A five Kage summit has been requested rather suddenly to deal with the Akatsuki, and as neither I nor Hiruzen are able to make the journey at this time I'm asking you to fill in as an ambassador on my behalf". Gakuro gave over the Hokage headwear to Danzo before saying some final words before sending him off. "I don't want you to say or do anything I wouldn't, do I make myself abundantly clear". Danzo just nodded in response to Gakuro's statement before leaving with his two best guards in preparation for heading off to the land of iron. The cloud ninja left shortly after, leaving Gakuro to contemplate his decision while Hiruzen decided to speak.

"Are you sure about this decision, Danzo is extremely different to your or I". Gakuro only nodded in response to Hiruzen's comment.

"I just hope this decision isn't one that I will regret completely". Gakuro then decided to get some rest.

* * *

As the days went on the five Kage made their way to the land of iron and to the meeting place, some of them were earlier then others so they took shelter in inns across the land of iron. Unfortunately for Aiyshana the Tsuchikage and his bodyguards entered in the same inn as her and to make matters worse their room was opposite hers, however she didn't know this at the time as she had fallen asleep while feeding Suizhu and Itchara. She was soon woken up by Aisho crying and noticed the other two had fallen asleep, upon carrying those two back to their beds and picking Aisho to comfort him Aiyshana finally sensed the Tsuchikage's presence but decided to remain hidden in plain sight as they didn't recognised her yet. She also began to sense the other Kage's chakra's including the Kazekage which she found surprising, but she didn't sense her brothers chakra instead she found Danzo's.

"Why would Danzo be here instead of my brother, he's not dead but after everything I felt when I was near the hidden leaf village he could be injured. That doesn't explain why he chose Danzo of all people to be an ambassador to take his place". Aiyshana continued to wonder about this when the Kage and Danzo began to move to their location of their summit. Aiyshana had finally got Aisho to go back to sleep and she waited patiently in their inn as the summit had started, she noticed the amount of samurai in the building and figured because they were neutral there would be no favouring any side.

Nearly 2 hours had passed during the summit and Aiyshana was about to fall back asleep when she suddenly felt an all to familiar chakra, one she hated with a burning passion.

"Sasuke, you have no right to be here after everything I've heard you have done. Now the tables are turned and you will be the one to die". Aiyshana stood up and looked over to her children who were sound asleep.

"Don't worry kids, I won't be gone long. I just need to remove a threat to us, that's all". Aiyshana then sensed all the chaos begins to ensue inside the building then Danzo sneak out in an attempt to escape. This was later followed by Sasuke who gave chase in the exact direction.

"So Sasuke is after Danzo, maybe this could be my chance to be accepted back into the village. Guess I'm not leaving you behind after all". Aiyshana placed her children into the pack and got ready to move when she felt another presence in her inn.

"Tobi. It's not polite to sneak up on people like that". Aiyshana's response was not what she expected, as his voice was completely different.

"I am not Tobi, I am Madara. All this time I thought you dead, and yet here you are. Whom do those children belong to"? Madara asked while Aiyshana smirked from under her coat's collar.

"Take a guess". Aiyshana then propelled Madara away from her before jumping through a rift to safety. She began to open another rift to what was apparently a bridge where she saw Danzo face off against Sasuke and Karin with Madara watching from the distance. Aiyshana then noticed Danzo remove a brace lock on his arm to reveal ten Uchiha sharingan. As much as this surprised Aiyshana it only served to infuriate Sasuke. Their battle continued for at least another hour or so before Sasuke managed to wear out the eyes on Danzo's before his chakra levels dipped and his arm began to grow into a tree, showing that he was trying to replicate the Izanagi. He soon removes himself from it in time to avoid another arrow from Sasuke's susanoo before it disperses. He then ran over and caught Karin off guard before using her as a hostage.

"As much as I find you a coward Danzo, you definitely take every advantage you can". Aiyshana said to herself before looking back at the whole scene. What she saw next was beyond enraging.

* * *

Sasuke created a chidori blade and stabbed it right through Karin and into Danzo, this action served as a trigger point to Aiyshana's fury as Danzo tried to escape Sasuke while bleeding out. Sasuke only had a sick grin as he slowly walked after him; soon Danzo was caught on the middle of the bridge between Sasuke and Madara. Aiyshana had chosen this time to jump through another rift.

"Danzo, I'll be taking Shisui's eye when you die". Madara said casually as Sasuke was about to kill Danzo.

"For the sake of the village I cannot allow you two to live". Danzo was about to reveal a reverse tetragram seal when a black line appeared to his left before folding open as quickly as possible, an arm instantly reached out and grabbed the sleave of his kimono before pulling him through much to Sasuke's anger as Danzo got away.

"Where am I, how did I get her"? Danzo looked around and said between hazy breaths.

"I pulled you through, you're my only ticket to getting us back to the hidden leaf village". Aiyshana looked down at Danzo before realising the condition he was in. She quickly summoned the king of hell and chucked him into it for about 30 seconds before it spat him out and he was back to near full condition including his arm, which she was able to remember to recreate.

"Why are you doing this for me"? Danzo again asked while discovering he was back to good physical welfare.

"I'm doing this even though you were one of the reasons why Itachi had suffered for all that time, you still have some value to the Hidden leaf besides, killing you would be the easy way out and as much as I hate you for what you made Itachi do. It doesn't come close to the amount of hatred a have for Sasuke killing him before he could see them". Aiyshana turned her head to face her children while Kishiyoma was keeping guard of them.

"Those are Itachi's children". Danzo looked from the three back to Aiyshana.

"They are, and don't try anything while I'm gone. Otherwise Kishiyoma might just have a meal, don't take it as a threat but a fact. I couldn't protect Itachi when it was needed, but I will not let my children be in harms way". Aiyshana then opened a rift back to the bridge and instantly repelled Sasuke and Madara from her.

"SASUKE, IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU WOULD KILL THE LAST OF YOUR OWN FAMILY. NOW YOU'D DARE HARM MINE"! Aiyshana subconsciously launched 3 chakra rods at Sasuke before summoning 16 white hot chain snakes to attack him. All the while making her best attempt at trying to save Karin. Sasuke was still fighting off the chains as Madara slipped away, as they continued to fight a voice could be heard from behind Aiyshana. The voice belonged to none other then Sakura Haruno.

"Stay out of this Sakura, this is between me and Sasuke. Finally I will get my own back at you for stealing my husband from me, and in doing so will ensure my children's safety". Aiyshana yelled before creating more chakra rods followed by an extra pair of limbs that turned into serrated blades, she also made a quick attempt to repel an amaterasu.

"If that's how you want to play it then let me show you real fire, I leant and perfected this from my brother. FIRE STYLE, MAJESTIC WHITE GLASSING INFERNO"! Aiyshana took an incredible deep breath before jumping into the air to avoid any further attacks from Sasuke and then released an immense wall of white fire which Sasuke narrowly avoided as it engulfed and incinerated 2/3 of the bridge, and turning half of the river and ground beneath it to glass. Sasuke was beyond angered by the display of power she had over him, suddenly the rest of team seven made themselves known. Naruto was more than surprised to see Aiyshana facing off against Sasuke. Sasuke soon realised he was getting outnumbered but refused to give in so easily even with his eyes starting to go, however he didn't have much of a choice as Madara returned and warned him about the overuse of his eyes before they both left. This left the remainder of team seven and Aiyshana in a confrontation.

"Aiyshana, what were you doing back there"? Naruto looked over at his older sister.

"I was getting my own back at Sasuke for killing Itachi, I'll explain the rest back at the village". Aiyshana opened a rift and motioned for the others to enter before she did. Once they did, they noticed Danzo waiting on a ledge staring at Kishiyoma still guarding 3 babies as they slept on a mattress with a grey blanket wrapped tightly on them so they wouldn't roll over to a dangerous position.

"So we are heading back to the village now". Aiyshana said before beginning to open another rift. Naruto trying to get past Kishiyoma to see her children halted this. Sakura even took notice of this and was about to scold Naruto before she was caught by the curiosity of the children's appearance.

"Hey sis, whose children are these? They look so cute". Naruto was about to try and touch them but Kishiyoma's protective side took hold again and it caught Naruto in a tight wrap.

"For someone whose meant to be the village hero, it hasn't made you any wiser. Those children are hers and Itachi's". Danzo said vaguely before Aiyshana had grown tired of the interruptions and opened the rift to the hidden leaf. She walked past Sakura and Naruto to collect her children; Kishiyoma let go of Naruto and jumped back into her coat before it could cause any problems for her. As they exited they were greeted with various looks and expressions, most of the disposition was aimed at Aiyshana because of the past. Gakuro was by this point finally walking around again thanks to using the King of Hell to repair all the damage he'd caused himself and even healed Hiruzen's injuries, as he walked out with the added assistance of one of his children while the other was helping Hiruzen out he saw Aiyshana standing alongside team seven and Danzo.

"Aiyshana, why are you here"? Gakuro was surprised to see his younger sister again and even more surprised to see her carrying another woman in her left arm.

"Brother, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened these last three years. I had hoped you'd forgive me for what I've done". Aiyshana looked upset and was on the verge of crying her heart out when Gakuro grabbed her right hand before pulling her into a deep hug.

"I'm your big brother it's in my nature to forgive you, and I know you had reason behind your intentions. So who's this"? Gakuro looked over to the young woman in Aiyshana's arm before he noticed her eyes.

"Huh, where am I"? Karin asked as she came round before hissing as the pain from being impaled hit her.

"Impossible, is that you Karin? 17 years it's been and I'd know it's you anywhere". Gakuro took Karin out of Aiyshana's arm before embracing his baby sister for the first time in over 17 years.

"Who are you exactly"? Karin asked while feeling disturbed that a stranger was hugging her.

"I guess you wouldn't remember, you were only a baby. I'm Gakuro Uzumaki, your big brother". Karin's eyes widened as an extremely vague memory reappeared of her as an infant being teased by Gakuro who was playing with her hair. Once everything made sense she passed out half from shock and the other half from pain. As Gakuro had her taken to the medical ninja he turned his attention back to Aiyshana, before he could make another move he heard a squeak come from her coat.

"Aiyshana what was that"? Gakuro walked up to Aiyshana before looking staring at her.

"That was probably one of my children, it appears as though they enjoy interrupting people. But I don't blame them, they've been asleep for the last 12 hours". Aiyshana removed her coat to reveal her children to Gakuro. "You tell me you kids names and I'll tell you mine".

"That's how you playing it, my son's called Akirai while my daughter's named Mitsu. Anko decided to call her that because when she squealed after seeing her mother Anko thought she was as sweet as nectar". Gakuro seemed slightly embarrassed after saying that when a purple haired girl walked up to him before he picked her up.

"Well you told me theirs, now mine. The charcoal haired boy is called Suizhu in memory of Shisui; the midnight red head boy is named Aisho because I couldn't think of anything else. And my only daughters name is Itchara". Aiyshana pulled her children out of the pack and let Gakuro see them.

"I'm not going to fail to protect them like I did with Itachi, this time they'll be safe".

"I know you keep them safe. It's you we're talking about". Gakuro hugged his sister one more time before Akirai and Mitsu walked up to their aunty in hopes of seeing their cousins.

* * *

Chapter end.

A/N: an abrupt end to this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put into this chapter. Seeya's.


	11. And So The War Begins

Blood Metal Chapter 11. And So The War Begins.

A/N: okay I realise I'm a bit late making another chapter sorry, but I've been working on other stories and not to mention writing the scripts for my series. So bear with me, I don't have as much free time as people think. Also I've been looking over my own stories and boy do I hate Microsoft words auto spell check.

* * *

Chapter Start.

A week drew by after since Aiyshana was accepted back into the village and she noticed just how much everyone was trying to recover in that short period of time, unfortunately Aiyshana couldn't do anything in terms of helping because of her responsibilities to her children but she was at leas going to see how everyone in the village were holding up. However an observation lingered in the back of her mind, something she noticed was out of place over the entire week. Her dango addicted sister in-law wasn't anywhere to be seen, but before she could dwell on it she ended up passing Kurenai who looked like she was only a couple of months off from being due.

"Aiyshana. I'm glad to know you're on our side again, you've changed so much in three years". Kurenai looked over into Aiyshana's Rinne-Sharingan with her own red eyes.

"I've changed a lot more than you think, I believe it's best if we talk about you're current condition. Do you mind if I take a seat"? Aiyshana was still gazing at Kurenai's swollen stomach as she took a seat.

"There's not much to know about what I'm going through, it's a shame I can't do anything to help out. If you ever have kids then be sure to pick a safe time to do so". Before Kurenai said more, a squeak of discomfort sounded from Aiyshana's overcoat.

"I'd say it's a bit too late to warn me about that". Aiyshana carefully cradled Itchara out of a sling she was wearing for her, Itchara instantly looked Kurenai's way and made an attempt to smile.

"So you're already a mother, I believe she's going to be very precious to you". Aiyshana smirked at this as she figured Kurenai was there when she returned to the village.

"She's not the only one, I had triplets. My two sons are asleep at home and they are very heavy sleepers". Kurenai's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"So you're taking care of three by yourself, that's going to be tough. Who's keeping an eye on your sons"? Kurenai asked while stroking Itchara's left cheek before noticing the faintly visible indents in her cheeks.

"I got Kishiyoma to keep an eye on them. He's really good with children; Suizhu and Aisho have really taken a liking to him as well for being a pet and their protection. Itchara though is quite a light sleeper and is really attached to being with mommy, aren't you". Aiyshana slightly tickled Itchara's chest earning a joyful squeal for her daughter before letting her grab her pointer finger, Kurenai just watched on in amazement at how much of a caring motherly role Aiyshana had for her children. Before she could ask another question, Hinata approached the two wearing her casual attire.

"Hey Hinata. Look how much you've matured, do you still have an interest in Naruto"? Aiyshana's first question instantly got Hinata blushing furiously, which was enough of an answer for her. "Don't worry Hinata, my brother will figure it out eventually. I just wish he could keep a balance between thinking with his head and his heart. I should be going, Suizhu will probably be awake by now". As Aiyshana got up to leave she noticed Itchara seemed to be reaching out a bit, following the line her hands were aiming at she saw that her daughter wanted to meet Hinata. "Guess I could stay a little longer. Hinata, Itchara wants to say hello to you". Hinata turned around to see the child reaching out to her, as she held the child a smile crept on her when Itchara grabbed her free hand.

"She's cute, and quite the brave one. Most children her age would shy away from strangers". Kurenai said before stifling a laugh as she watched a comical scene unfold, Itchara was grabbing on to Hinata's jacket and wasn't letting go. But what was giving Hinata an embarrassed blush was that Itchara was grabbing the area around her right breast, soon she managed to hand Itchara back to Aiyshana.

"Yeah, she's definitely got Itachi's childhood bravery. I wish he were here to see them, and watch them grow up to be great Shinobi one day. Knowing that he only wanted to keep the village safe even with the hatred he got for killing his clan, He tried to take everything on himself but there's only so much you can do alone". Aiyshana's looked back to Itchara and noticed the confused look on her face.

"I hope she has a bright future ahead of her". Hinata was about to turn her attention back to Kurenai before Aiyshana said one last thing.

"She's taken a liking to you, you've got a very kind heart Hinata. I know when you have children you'll be a wonderful mother for them". Aiyshana left shortly afterward back to her home.

* * *

As she entered she felt slightly discomforted as though someone she knew was in trouble or was about to be. She placed Itchara down along with her two brothers before walking over to Kishiyoma.

"Can you keep an eye on them for a little longer, there's something I need to check out okay"? Before the snake could give a response she had already opened a rift and left.

* * *

Upon re-exiting the rift she ended up just at the front gate of the hidden rain village and she quickly noticed the aftermath of a battle in the water, this was given extra evidence when a piece of Madara's mask floated to her foot.

"So Madara, I'm guessing things didn't go according to plan with Nagato so you chose to try and take his Rinnegan for yourself". Aiyshana was about to leave when she noticed a figure in the water; at first glance she assumed it was Madara until she noticed the figure had straight blue hair.

"No. KONAN"! Aiyshana knew that it was too late to save Konan but it didn't seem right for her body to just be lying there, so by acting in kindness Aiyshana carefully picked up and carried Konan's body to where she knew her teammates were buried. Once there her anger began to flare up as she noticed Nagato's body was missing while Yahiko's lay silently in the bed of paper flowers, as if he was at peace with his surroundings. That's when the answer hit her and she realised what they tried to do.

"Konan, Yahiko, Nagato. I see now your intentions; you were trying to create an era of peace amongst the five nations. Your original way seemed like it would work as you intended to help and unify each village one at a time. But why stray from your path and choose this one that the Akatsuki recently had". Aiyshana continued to speak silently to herself for a little while longer before an idea snapped in her head, though to most people it would be absolutely crazy.

"I believe the Akatsuki needs to be bumped back on track and return to its original intentions how they were meant to be carried out. Metal style, multi Steel Sarcophagus"! As Aiyshana clamped her hands shut two cases emerged from the ground. She placed Konan's body inside one while the other surfaced around Yahiko's.

"This step will be the first of many to follow". Aiyshana quickly de-summoned the Sarcophagus before opening another rift and leaving.

* * *

When she returned home it had almost been an entire day and she noticed things were much quieter around the village, however her sensory abilities located a mass formation of chakra far from the fire nation.

"So it's official, the fourth great Shinobi war has begun. I need to act fast then". She was about to open another rift when she sensed another more faint but unfortunately familiar chakra in a forest, so without a second thought she opened the rift to that location and headed through.

* * *

Once on the other side again she had to rest a bit as she was really beginning to push that ability past her daily limits. After a few minutes rest she continued venturing around the forest before noticing what looked to be a filled in hole.

"Why would someone do something like this"? Aiyshana placed one hand on the small mounts that protruded from the ground before that chakra became extremely potent.

"Talk about interesting, I didn't know they made graves for the immortal. Are they as comfort as people say, Hidan". Aiyshana couldn't help but have a go at the profane loudmouth; the delayed response she got was a couple of grunts indicating he may have swallowed dirt during his burial.

"I'm sorry Hidan were you trying to say something"? Aiyshana's responses again were some muffled grunts but this time they sounded angry.

"Is this a bad time to see or in this case not see you? I can come back later if you want". The next response this time sounded like a pleading series of grunts.

"Alright, you don't have to act like that. I was only having you on. Banshō Ten'in". All the dirt and rocks covering Hidan were lifted from him and set in a pile further from the hole.

"Jeez who caused you to explode in anger, mind you that's not had to accomplish figuratively but literally is something else". Aiyshana failed at stifling a chuckle at her own statement while the head of a dismembered Hidan glared at her.

"Yeah very fucking funny, now are you going to get me out or what"? Hidan snapped back with a lot of venom before Aiyshana smirked at him.

"That depends, are you willing to shut the profanity up until I've put my plan into action". Aiyshana stared back at Hidan while getting no answer.

"I guess that's something you're never going to do anyway. Metal style, living swarm". Hidan's parts were pulled out of the hole by over a dozen red-hot snakes.

"You're doing this deliberately aren't you"? Hidan's pained expression as he was being seared while being saved was more then enjoyable for Aiyshana as his head was dropped in her hands

"And if I was, you can take being burned a little. Or are you just a big baby, either way I don't think you'll be of any use to me like this. Naraka Path, King of hell"! Suddenly a giant head surfaced from the ground and opened its mouth.

"Wait, what are you going to do with that"? For the first time ever Aiyshana saw worry plastered over Hidan's face.

"You don't need to be scared, besides you be as good as new when it's finished". Before Hidan could utter a response Aiyshana threw his head into its mouth while her chains followed suite throw the rest of him in.

"Now give it about 10-30 seconds aaaaannnnnd, done". Right on queue the king of hell reopened its mouth and revealed a pale but fully intact Hidan.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it"? Aiyshana mocked before de-summoning the king of hell for another time.

"Never send me back in there again". Hidan tried to threaten but Aiyshana couldn't take it seriously.

"Well don't get blown to pieces and I won't have to, okay. Now that your fixed up I think it would be best for us to depart, I don't think you've noticed but the fourth great ninja war is about to begin and I need to find the rest of the Akatsuki if we are to stop what Zetsu and Tobi A.K.A Madara have set in motion". Aiyshana looked back at Hidan while he was getting used to moving about again and swinging his scythe.

"And why should I help you"? Hidan's response was an instant mistake as Aiyshana quickly snapped her own back.

"If you don't want to help me then I'll gladly seal you back in the hole, this time with molten instead of dirt". Aiyshana had her hands raised in anticipation.

"Guess I'm not really left with many options besides, I never really like those two to begin with". Hidan seemed to finally cooperate with Aiyshana however she still needed to get a lot done before her plan could be complete.

"So, what now Aiyshana"? Hidan's response was Aiyshana creating another rift before both of them entered it.

"Just wait here for a little while, there's something more personal I need to quickly get out of the way". Aiyshana quickly opened a rift beneath her feet and fell into her home before it quickly closed.

* * *

The first thing she had for a welcome was Aisho crying wildly before Kishiyoma slithered on to her shoulder and stared at her.

"Yes I'm sorry for being gone so long, but that's beside the point. The 4th Great War is about to start and they're going to need our help, before we leave I'm going to see if Kurenai can babysit them until we bring this madness to an end". Kishiyoma seemed to already be one step ahead of Aiyshana surprisingly as Aisho had stopped crying.

"Aiyshana, you realise it's bad parenting to leave your child alone but given the current circumstances I can see that it's necessary for you to leave, you don't need to worry about them. I'll make sure to look after them as best I can". Kurenai looked over to Aiyshana while cradling Aisho gently.

"Thank you Kurenai, you're a life saver".

"You should be thanking your pet there, with how you walked about through the village it was natural for him to be guarding your children so when I saw him approach me I knew something was off. You should be on your way, the sooner this war ends the sooner you can come back to them". Aiyshana gave one last thankful nod before calling Kishiyoma into her jacket again and jumping into another rift.

"It's about time you returned, I thought you were going to leave me in here". Kishiyoma sprung out of Aiyshana's collar and stared coldly into Hidan's eyes for a few seconds.

"That thought had crossed my mind. Come on, we don't have time to waste".

* * *

Chapter end.

A/N: finally, you know after about 3 or 4 times of looking over potential story paths half way through, it gets annoying very fast when you try one way then realise how bad it seems and you scrap it for a new idea. Well that's what I had to do and thanks to that, an entire month of stock writing went down the drain and I'm re-doing all of my work again. also i've been dealing with microsoft word constantly quitting itself when i'm working on these chapters, and by god it was a miracle that i didn't have a meltdown. Please leave a review. Seeya's.


	12. Akatsuki Rebuilt

Blood Metal Chapter 12. Akatsuki Rebuilt

A/N: I don't really have anything to say in term of information but is it too much to ask for people to leave a review, I feel so lonely not getting a response.

* * *

Chapter start.

The fourth great Ninja war had finally begun, immediately chaos ensued in some areas as white Zetsu appeared seemingly out of nowhere. From where Aiyshana had positioned herself she could sense all the fighting between human and Zetsu, what aggravated her though were the chakra signatures of Reanimated Shinobi. All of the tags implanted within them were traced back to Kabuto, which meant she had an advantage. Had it been Orochimaru controlling them things would've been tougher on her side.

"Come on when are we going to be fighting, it's boring standing here while everyone's out there killing each other". Hidan growled further as he noticed Aiyshana was ignoring him.

"If you want to make yourself useful than go outside and stand guard, I've got to concentrate and it'd be much easier with silence". Aiyshana waited until Hidan left the mountains cave before continuing. The day before, Aiyshana had noticed Kisame's chakra signature disappear, that night upon investigating the area she noticed Kisame's blood on the ground. While the Shinobi on the island in charge of protecting the remaining 2 Jinchuuriki were resting up she quickly took a small vial of his blood and retreated to the mountain they resided in now.

"Now that he's not going to hinder my progress, let's get this first order out of the way as the next is going to require a lot of energy. Metal Style, Molten Canvas". After weaving the signs Aiyshana summoned a small pool of molten, she then dropped the blood from the vial in the pool and watched as it took the shape of a human mannequin of Kisame's physical appearance. Kishiyoma also watched on as the mannequin finished moulding into shape before giving Aiyshana a questioning hiss.

"In a matter of speaking you could say it's like the reanimation Jutsu, but it's more of a preparation state if you want to bring them back but don't have enough of a body to do so, and as you can see there's no need for a sacrifice. Now we need to concentrate for the next part". Aiyshana's last statement earned her another hiss from Kishiyoma as he wondered what she was going to do.

"It's simple my dear friend, as if Kabuto would give up the chance to reanimate Akatsuki members he could get his hands on. I know a little trick with the reanimation jutsu, something only unique to me. It would never work against Orochimaru but Kabuto is way more arrogant, he believes the reanimation jutsu is perfect. He's going to be in for a rude awakening when I hijack his control over the reanimated Akatsuki members". Aiyshana then focused her eyes to single out the Akatsuki members from all the other reanimated Shinobi. By the time she finally found the last one, the sun had risen and Hidan was grunting in frustration of not having anyone to sacrifice.

"I've got all their locations now, Sasori and Deidara are the furthest away from us to the west and are about 15 minutes from making contact with the allied recon unit. Kakazu is on the beachfront in preparation for a full on fight with one of the battalions, and Nagato and Itachi are the closest but why they are near and abandon shrine I have no idea". Aiyshana finished calling out every location as Hidan was leaning against a stalagmite in boredom.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you know where they are". Hidan raised his scythe slightly off the ground as if trying to intimidate Aiyshana if he got any further bored.

"Give me 5 minutes, you should be having something to keep you occupied very soon. I sense a platoon of Zetsu closing in on us". With that Aiyshana began focusing her energy as Kishiyoma sprung out of her cloak before slithering up next then past Hidan.

"Hey, they're going to be my kills. Don't get in the way". Kishiyoma just hissed as a response before the cracks on it's molten body started to heat up and it began growing to be around twice Hidan's height. Soon the white Zetsu began to appear and try to fight them, all the while Aiyshana was nearing completion of her plan.

"5…4…3…2…1… Done. Reanimation Jutsu, Control Hijack". Aiyshana clapped both her hands together at the same time Hidan and Kishiyoma returned.

* * *

With Sasori and Deidara.

"We should be near our target soon". One of the other reanimated Shinobi stated.

"Good, then we'll…" Sasori was cut off when his and Deidara's stopped being forced to move temporarily before they were suddenly pulled in a different direction to the others.

"Hey, where are we going? What's Kabuto doing"? Deidara shouted while his partner was equally confused by this turn of events.

"Deidara, I feel almost insulted that you'd call me Kabuto. I thought we all knew each other better". Aiyshana started projecting her voice into their minds.

"Aiyshana, what do you plan on doing with us"? Sasori asked as the two continued where they were going.

"Once I get you all here then you'll find out".

* * *

With Kakazu.

"How long are we going to be waiting here for, I may have more patience then Sasori but that doesn't mean it's infinite".

"Change of plans Kakazu, you're being redeployed". Aiyshana's voice sounded through his head before his reanimated body suddenly jolted off from the rest of the company.

"Where are you taking me"? Kakazu asked suspiciously as his body continued away from the battle.

"You'll find out when you're there, until then be quiet because this jutsu is hard to maintain even for someone like me". Aiyshana cut her voice from his head before she zeroed in on the last two.

* * *

With Nagato and Itachi.

Nagato was currently in no condition to properly walk so he had to rely on Itachi for support as they continued toward the position.

"So you were our leader this whole time, and you used your friends body as a means to stay hidden". Itachi looked toward Nagato's weakened state before getting a response.

"Yes, I was in no condition to lead physically. Besides, Yahiko was the first leader of the Akatsuki. He didn't deserve to die that way, I know the Akatsuki would not have gone down the path it did if he was still around". Nagato was about to continue when they noticed their bodies change direction.

"Someone else has control of us". Itachi being the observant one was able to figure that out quickly.

"Hello Itachi, I knew you'd figure out it was me sooner or later so here I am. You two shouldn't worry, you'll be headed to me along with the others but you'll be the first ones there". Aiyshana's voice was more than cheerful as she finally got to speak with Itachi again.

"I thought you wouldn't have anything to do with this war, and what about our children"? Itachi on a rare occasion was seriously concerned by her appearance in this war.

"They're healthy and safe, I wish you could've been there to see them. Kurenai's looking after them; I've still got a few things that need to be done anyway. You two should be arriving any second now". As if on cue Itachi and Nagato stopped at the entrance of a mountain where Hidan was standing impatiently.

"So this is Aiyshana's plan, it would help if she let me in on it every now and then". After a minute of wandering around in the Cave, they made it to the main area in time for Itachi to be tackled to the ground by Aiyshana who soon noticed pieces of paper fly back into his reanimated body. A few minutes later they heard footsteps approach them and the last three remaining Akatsuki members had finally arrived.

* * *

"So now what, we're missing out on a good fight". Kakazu grunted to which Hidan could agree on.

"Don't worry, you'll soon be a part of this fight. But not on the side you're reanimated selves were meant to be serving". Before any of them could have a say in this decision the king of hells heard rose up from the ground.

"Aiyshana, you not doing what I think you are"? Nagato knew exactly what she was planning and from personal experience it may kill her.

"I know the risks of this jutsu but there is a subtle difference between when you used it and me using it now. I have almost 100 times the amount of chakra you do so I'm not going to die. Outer Path, Samsara Of Heavenly Life Jutsu". Aiyshana quickly clamed her hands together before Nagato could warn her.

"Aiyshana you don't understand, that jutsu kills the user no matter what". But it was too late as the King of hell opened its mouth and the reanimated Akatsuki members as well as the ones in the steel cases and the recreation of Kisame's body were brought back. When everything cleared up, Nagato was more then surprised to see Aiyshana was still standing with no visible effects done to her.

"But how, that jutsu would mean certain death to the caster no matter how powerful". Aiyshana was quick to answer his concerned statement.

"One of my last days with the Akatsuki before I left, I overheard Zetsu talk about something. He said I was meant to be a reincarnation of someone capable of pure immortality; he kept calling that person mother. I was meant to be the reincarnation of Zetsu's mother, which meant I had that same immortality. When I cast that jutsu just then, I didn't die but I gave up my immortality to bring you all back and here you are". Aiyshana played off her answer with a fake smile.

"That was a very risky move Aiyshana, just be glad you had that silver lining". Nagato said before looking back at the rest of the Akatsuki members including a visibly confused Kisame. Suddenly another familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hey, let me out of here". Konan nearly yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Konan, what happened why is she in a steel coffin". Nagato glared at Aiyshana as she provided an answer.

"It's simple really, Madara essentially killed her so he could get your eyes". Aiyshana again answered Nagato's question but when she was about to continue, another voice interrupted her again.

* * *

"Konan, Nagato is that you two. Where are we, what's going on"? That familiar voice easily silenced everyone before Nagato finally spoke quietly.

Impossible it can't be, Yahiko is that you"? Aiyshana smiled at this comment before weaving the signs to unlock both sarcophagi, causing Konan and Yahiko to drop to the floor.

"It's him alright, or at least mostly. You see when you used him to be the first Pein and the Akatsuki leader, some of your chakra merged with the remainder of his". When Nagato and Yahiko came face to face with each other Nagato noticed one of Yahiko's eyes were like his.

"Yeah, now Yahiko has one Rinnegan eye".

"But why bring him back, this wasn't called for Aiyshana".

"Practically speaking, it seemed like Yahiko was a moral compass for both of you. When he died you two lost your way and caused the Akatsuki to become what it was. I can't return the Akatsuki to its former path but Yahiko can". The three of them looked over at Yahiko who was still trying to process everything.

"But haven't we achieved the goal for peace between the five nations". Sasori finally asked as he was trying to make sense of everything.

"No, this infinite Tsukuyomi is a false ideal. There's quite a flaw to it, the caster gets the side benefit of having all the chakra from everyone caught in the jutsu but that's not all. If those caught in it are in there long enough they start turning into white Zetsu, this infinite dream really sounds like a nightmare when you learn all the details". Everyone was taken back by this revelation.

"How do you know about all this"? Konan looked over at Aiyshana.

"Zetsu can be quite a loudmouth when he's by himself. Peace achieved the easy way never has good intentions unless you don't expect it to last long". Aiyshana then looked back toward Yahiko who finally understood everything that was currently going on.

* * *

"So what happens now"? Yahiko looked over to Aiyshana before she answered.

"Simple, you lead the Akatsuki the way it was meant to be led. You want the Akatsuki to be a symbol of peace, and though that may not happen now. I've at least given the Akatsuki a second chance to maintain the peace that will hopefully be created". Aiyshana then stared at Yahiko effectively putting under a genjutsu.

"What did you do that for"? Nagato nearly shouted before Aiyshana turned her attention to her cousin.

"This is a quick Genjutsu, all I'm doing is showing him what's happened after his passing, information about everyone currently on the Akatsuki, and what's happening now in this war. After that it's up to him to decide who does what". Everyone barely had to wait a minute before Yahiko was brought out of the Genjutsu learning everything he needed; he was quickly to set a plan in motion.

"Kakazu, Hidan. Head to the 1st companies aid, that's where the previous Kage are". Kakazu and Hidan were reluctant at first because the Akatsuki was now fighting alongside the allied Shinobi forces but eventually suppressed that problem and left, as it was better than being fuel storage for the infinite Tsukuyomi caster.

"Sasori, Deidara. You will head to support the 3rd company, reports show of the seven-mist swordsman being present at that location so watch yourselves". Kisame quickly interjected in that conversation.

"I believe I may be of use against them, however I don't have a weapon". He didn't have to wait long before Aiyshana answered his comment holding a newly created two handed sword.

"It's no Samehada but it has similar properties in which it still steals chakra from it's opponent and gives it to the wielder, but it has the side benefit of using the chakra nature of the opponent on when you swing again". After handing Kisame his new weapon Aiyshana proceeded to stop Sasori.

"I think you may want these. Hiruko, the 3rd Kazekage, and the red puppet master technique of 100 puppets. All recovered, restored, and slightly modified by yours truly". She proceeded to pull 3 scrolls out of her robe before handing them to Sasori.

"Seems like you've been preparing for a while now". Sasori took the scrolls before summoning the improved Hiruko, as he entered it he noticed it was slightly colder before quickly realising it now had a reinforced lining inside the shell so it was less likely to fall apart.

"When I saw what happened after you died Itachi, I realised just how wrong the Akatsuki really was. So after I had our kids I secretly went about collecting pieces of each Akatsuki member while pretending to be in search of a new home. I had hoped to be the one to bring you all back and tell you, but Kabuto beat me to it". The remaining Akatsuki members were surprised at the lengths Aiyshana would go in trying to redeem the Akatsuki.

"Well we better be off, right Sasori". Deidara proceeded to throw down and summon a clay bird before he, Sasori, and Kisame hopped on and left.

"Konan, Nagato. We'll head off to the 2nd companies assistance. There's a lot more powerful reanimated Shinobi off shore so our help would be best required. Itachi, you and Aiyshana find and incapacitate whoever's controlling the reanimation jutsu". The original Akatsuki trio left shortly after with Nagato explaining to Yahiko how to use the Rinnegan effectively while Konan was more than cheerful because of their team being reunited and the Akatsuki was serving the purpose they originally intended it to.

"Guess we should get going too, the reanimation jutsu isn't going to stop itself". Aiyshana started walking only for Itachi to grab her arm.

"I should be questioning why you brought us back but you've explained that enough. I'm sorry for dying back then, there wasn't enough strength in me to keep going". Itachi was cut off when Aiyshana dove in and kissed him for a few seconds before resting her head on his chest, It was her way of saying she forgave him.

"Let's save the rest of this till after we've finished the war ok. It would also be wonderful for our kids to finally see their father, so try not dying this time". The two then got up and quickly took off toward where they sensed Kabuto's chakra while the others made there way to their battles.

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: honestly I ended it here because I couldn't think of anything to write afterward but I can't stop thinking up other stories, not all of them are fanfiction either. Hell there's a few of them that are going to be my own creations, but with that rant out of the way I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know someone out there will be happy to see what I did. Seeya's


	13. Forgiven And Unified

Blood Metal Chapter 13. Forgiven and Unified.

A/N: okay now I'm just pulling these ideas out of my head right as they appear whilst trying to get them to make sense.

* * *

Chapter Start.

The war continued at a near even pace of destruction and devastation on both sides and while the Akatsuki members appearing on each battlefield was both shocking and well needed for the allied Shinobi, even they were finding it tough to fend off the reanimated and Zetsu forces. Further east however Aiyshana and Itachi continued on to their only to stop directly in Naruto's path.

"I guess you two are heading out to aid in the battles, Naruto". Aiyshana stared at the flaming cloak surrounding her little brother before turning her attention to the 8 tails.

"What are you two doing, and how is Itachi still alive"? Naruto was partially surprised that Itachi wasn't reanimated like some of the other people he had sensed.

"Long story, but we're going to take down Kabuto, he's the one controlling the reanimation Jutsu. Take that down and our people might have a better chance at winning this war, you just do what you need to ok". Aiyshana didn't want to spend another minute talking with her brother and dashed off, for she knew every minute longer they waited was another dead Shinobi. As the couple neared Kabuto's location Aiyshana distastefully sensed another familiar presence.

"It appears as though your brother can tell where you are given that he is now using your original eyes". Both looked behind them to see Sasuke closing the gap.

"We don't have time for this, we need to hurry". Aiyshana was already one step ahead of Itachi on that regard.

"Way ahead of you dear, I've already found Kabuto's approximate location, but I can't get us too close". Aiyshana then began to open a rift while they heard Sasuke shout Itachi's name before jumping through. They landed inside a cave and both could easily sense Kabuto chakra but to Aiyshana it seemed strange, almost as if Orochimaru was merged with him. What added to her annoyance was Sasuke finally catching up to them.

"Itachi, how are you alive"?

"Sasuke, we have bigger problems to deal with, so either help us or get out of our way". Aiyshana blatantly stated before she and Itachi entered the main hold of the cave to reveal Kabuto focusing on a table while a giant snake appeared from his robe and was currently curled around and bitting down on an unconscious Anko. He soon turned to face the three while placing Anko out of the way.

"That's where Anko's been the whole time, why my brother let her leave on a mission like this is beyond me. But putting that aside, we need to deal with Kabuto fast, remember not to kill him or the reanimation jutsu will never end". Sasuke and Itachi's sharingan spun to life before taking the form of their respective mangekyo designs and began to attack Kabuto, Sasuke was just following Itachi's lead while Itachi knew Aiyshana had something planned as she was analysing Kabuto's movements in hopes of finding a pattern. However time wasn't proving faithful to her as Kabuto took notice of the Uchiha's being distractions for Aiyshana and instantly tried to strike her.

"As gullible as I thought he'd be". Aiyshana said silently to herself as she dropped the whole analysis act and raised both arms in front of her.

"Itachi now, use your susanoo. Shinra Tensei". With perfect sync in their jutsu's Kabuto was forced back toward Itachi's susanoo, however before they could seal the deal Kabuto shot out of his own skin much like Orochimaru and landed away from the three. They managed to get a glimpse at him only to notice the change in his appearance as he looked like some horned monster with scales.

* * *

"I must admit that was very clever, tricking me into thinking you were watching my movements but you acted as the decoy, you could have had me had I not finally reached the final stage of my recreation. As you can see now, I've become more than Orochimaru could ever hope to achieve". Kabuto spouted as he revealed all the he was.

"And yet even now Orochimaru's ability with forbidden jutsu is still far superior than yours, if you were as good as you say than you could have stopped me from hijacking control of the Akatsuki members reanimated bodies, but you didn't". Aiyshana looked behind her to Itachi before returning her gaze to Kabuto with a proud smirk planted on her face.

"Yes I'm quite aware of all the notable clans traits and abilities, for example how every Uzumaki has the distinct feature of red hair while possessing a variety of abilities, and how the Uchiha clan all have the distinctness of the sharingan and it's Mangekyo state with some lucky enough to attain the Rinnegan if they have cells of a Senju in them. I've also gathered through history that a team with a Senju and an Uchiha will almost always have an Uzumaki accompanying them as it appears the Uzumaki's were the peace keepers between the Uchiha's and Senju's". Kabuto's expression turned darker before continuing.

"I am however very curious as to how you have those eyes for not even the Uchiha could ever achieve them, no matter. I'll soon find out their secrets once this war is over". Kabuto then shot forth in an attempt to grab Aiyshana only for Itachi to stop him. Aiyshana watched on while trying to find a way to get Kabuto to release the reanimation Jutsu, Sasuke soon joined in fighting Kabuto. Aiyshana didn't have to wait long for a solution to appear as Itachi had caught Kabuto in some sort of genjutsu she was unfamiliar with.

"I haven't seen that one before, is this some sort of evolved Tsukuyomi"? Itachi looked back at his wife only for Aiyshana to notice one of his eyes where white.

"You've at least heard of the Izanagi before. During the elder times the Izanagi was great achievement for the Uchiha clan as it allowed them to undo any events that were a disadvantage and they could continue a battle all at the cost of one sharingan, it was a great way to prevent huge loss of life if the Uchiha fell into a trap. Unfortunately like all things this power drove some of them mad, so in order to counter the Izanagi one of the Uchiha leaders created the Izanami. It's a genjutsu that traps the victim in an endless loop of events where they repeat their fate infinitely". Aiyshana just continued to listen in and absorb as much information about the two abilities as she could. Sasuke also listened closely as there was still so much about their family he didn't know.

"There is however an escape to the Izanami".

"While some would find that strange considering the history of the Uchiha, the fact that there were some more peace seeking leaders would explain why a genjutsu like this would have a way out". Aiyshana spoke as she looked back at the paralysed form of Kabuto. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't impressed that there was a way to undo such a genjutsu.

"The only way for the person trapped inside the Izanami to release it is for them to accept their fate and break the cycle". Aiyshana remained calm through his explanation as she figured if Kabuto even remotely had Orochimaru's ego then it would take a long time for him to accept his fate.

* * *

"I think it's about time we put an end to this accursed reanimation before it's too late. Enough have died by its hands as it is". Aiyshana was about to use a Tsukuyomi on Kabuto's body however Itachi beat her to it and soon began making the body weave the signs needed to release the Reanimation.

"So this is it, there's no stopping you from releasing yourself along with everyone". Aiyshana just smirked slightly before speaking up.

"That's not entirely true Sasuke, I brought him back, him and all of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki need the chance to redeem themselves and follow the path they originally intended, and Itachi because I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life". Sasuke was more than surprised to think Aiyshana was even capable of bringing them back. Soon Itachi brought the reanimation to its end before they all looked to the sky and saw bright beams of light appear and disappear signalling that part was of the war was over.

Play Music: Naruto Shippuden, the guts to never give up.

* * *

"Sasuke, I know we haven't seen eye to eye over the last five years and have even tried to kill each other at points in time. But I think it's time we resolve our differences, we're basically family now anyway so what do you say, can things be good between both remaining sides of the Uchiha family". Aiyshana held her left arm out with Itachi walking up to stand beside her.

"None of us are exactly innocent in all this, but there's still a chance for the Uchiha to redeem itself, and it can all start here little brother". Itachi added on to Aiyshana's request for forgiveness.

"You both believe in this family peace? Than I'll agree to it, are you at least able to forgive me for what I've done as well". Sasuke proceeded to accept Aiyshana's hand only to be yanked into a tight hug from her.

"If it can bring back even a little of the Sasuke I used remember than we accept your apology. But we'll mend everything when we're done, until then we've got a war to finish". Itachi and Aiyshana were about to leave only to notice Sasuke wasn't following them.

"You two go, there's a few things I need to do first". Suddenly two more figures crashed through the ceiling landing in between the Uchiha's.

"Sasuke, finally we found you".

"Suigetsu, Jugo. Why are you here".

"To give you this, we found it in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. With these secrets, who knows what team taka could accomplish". Suigetsu said aloud still completely oblivious to Aiyshana and Itachi in the cave. Soon after handing it over Sasuke skimmed over the contents before his eyes fell upon an interesting segment.

"I see, if you don't mind there's someone I need to speak with". Catching Suigetsu off guard he instantly replied.

"And who would that be, there's only the three of us-".

"Five if you count us behind you". Aiyshana spoke up after getting fed up with being ignored.

"Okay, five of us. But who do you need to speak to"?

"Orochimaru". Suigetsu simple leaned back in confusion.

"But Orochimaru's dead, you were the one to kill him".

"Don't you think someone as tenacious as Orochimaru wouldn't be that easy to kill"?

"Even if we could bring him back we're not going to. The first thing he's going to do is join in this war and kill everyone".

"Suigetsu, be quiet and cut out a piece of Kabuto's flesh". Sasuke pointed back toward Kabuto. As all the following events unfolded with Suigetsu protesting against such an idea and Jugo choosing to take the errand instead, Aiyshana and Itachi just watched with mixed expressions before Sasuke had everything set up.

"Curse mark, unseal". The mark on Anko's shoulder began to mould Kabuto's flesh in with itself before a snake emerged and opened its mouth allowing Orochimaru to climb out.

"To think my student who killed me would be the one to bring me back". Orochimaru walked past Sasuke and the others to the still frozen Kabuto before removing his power from him.

"See I told you, he's taking Kabuto's power. He'll be going after us next".

"Suigetsu, I only have one thing to say. I have no interest in this war, the only thing I'm interested in is taking your body Sasuke". Orochimaru was about to lunge at Sasuke but stopped as he realised one problem.

"However even that would mean nothing now".

"So you're just going to continue what you used to". Aiyshana spoke up as the couple approached the rest of the group.

"I'll continue to help Sasuke further his goals until I find another purpose for my abilities". Aiyshana was quick to think of a purpose as the group began to leave.

"I hope I don't regret this". Aiyshana said to herself and Itachi silently.

"Orochimaru".

"What do you need child"? Aiyshana's answer was quite a surprise to Orochimaru. She bit down on her thumb and swiped it across a seal on her left arm, after the smoke cleared it revealed a folded Akatsuki robe in her hands.

"I may have taken it from one of your hideouts, it's still a road you can take after your done helping Sasuke get the answers he needs back at the village, the others may be a little on edge if you return but I'm sure they'll get used to you again". Aiyshana threw the folded robe to a stunned Orochimaru before he regained his composure and left.

"Are you sure that was a good idea"?

"I know at least this time he'll not be so ambitious as to betray the Akatsuki trust, besides it looks like he doesn't have a desire to take yours or Sasuke's sharingan. Now let's go, there's still the matter of the ten tails. But there's also the real Madara, apparently he managed to refuse the reanimation release. It still could prove something though, which Uchiha is stronger you or Madara, if you beet him then that would be quite the story to tell our kids". Aiyshana proceeded to leave without getting an answer from Itachi. As they continued on their Journey both of them sensed a terrifying power swarm over the battlefield.

"So it's awake now".

"No, I appears as though they've tried to wake it early. It's there but not complete so we still have time on our side".

Chapter end.

* * *

A/N: I realise that was a terrible way to end it but I couldn't think of anything more to add to this chapter, and I also know that my chapters are getting shorter but don't worry because I'm going to make up for it soon enough however this chapter was a bit lag-lustre because of how I tried to write it.


End file.
